Melisa y el secreto de los Cullen
by Esali Whitlock
Summary: Un lugar donde pasado, presente y futuro se entremesclan, llevara a la una huerfana a descubrir un mundo que parece mas ficcion que realidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Ella **

Melisa se miró al espejo por décima vez en media hora, años planeando aquel momento y ahora no encontraba un vestido que le quedara como la gente.

Fue hasta el computador y abrió el correo: justo lo que necesitaba, su mejor amiga estaba escribiendo.

_Yacqueline dice:_

_Buenos días Melisa_

_Melisa dice:_

_Buenos días, Yacqueline. _

_Yacqueline dice:_

_¿Cómo estás? La última vez que hablamos me dijiste que tenías un día especial en estos días. _

_Melisa dice:_

_Estoy bien. ¿Te puedo contar algo?_

_Yacqueline dice:_

_Claro, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿O crees que después de casi 10 años conociéndonos no es suficiente para confiar en mí?_

_Melisa dice:_

_Por supuesto que confió en ti. Bueno tú sabes que yo estoy en un orfanato. Lo cierto es que cuando tenía seis años mis padres me dejaron aquí para protegerme (aunque si te soy sincera no entiendo de que se supone que me protegían) Y según le dijeron a la directora iban a venir cuando cumpliera diecisiete pero ahora que estoy a un día de eso no sé si quiero verlos o no._

_Yacqueline dice:_

_Comprendo. Dime en que te soy buena_

_Melisa dice:_

_¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Qué los reciba como si nada hubiera pasado nada? Ya no sé qué es lo que quiero y que no._

_Yacqueline dice:_

_Es entendible que sientas eso. Si me permites que te aconseje, te diría que primero esperaras a ver cuál es la razón para haberte dejado, es una buena razón puedes perdonarlos y si te das cuenta de que su razón no es suficiente para haberte dejado o ves que te mienten o te dañan; los mandas lejos de ti. _

_Melisa dice:_

_Sabía que no me equivocaba diciéndote la verdad. No sabes de cuanta ayuda eres. ¿Te acuerdas de la cantidad de vestidos que te mostré la otra vez que tengo?_

_Yacqueline dice:_

_Como olvidarlos. ¿Qué ocurre con ellos?_

_Melisa dice:_

_Necesito saber cual crees tú que será el más indicado para ponerme cuando mis padres lleguen_

_Yacqueline dice:_

_Yo creo que el más indicado es el trajecito azul oscuro. Algo me dice que te ves divino en él. _

_Melisa dice:_

_Gracias por tu ayuda. ¿Mañana te conectaras?_

_Yacqueline dice:_

_Como siempre. Tu solo mándame un mensaje y conversaremos todo lo que quieras. Que descanses _

_Melisa dice:_

_Tu también, y muchas gracias por todo. _

_Yacqueline dice:_

_De nada, para algo estamos las amigas._

Melisa se desconectó y sonrió, siempre podría confiar en su amiga.

_**N.E.: buenos dias, si alguien esta leyendo esta historia espero que les guste. si es asi ire subiendo los siguientes capitulos en cuanto pueda, por favor no se me enojen si tardo algo. estoy con perdiodo de examenes. **_

**_E. W. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crepusculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia. **_

**Capítulo 2: Una carta y una explicación **

El amanecer llego, Melisa se levanto de su cama y luego de bañarse salió a cambiarse.

—Señora directora, es un inmerso honor verla en mi habitación pero ¿Qué la trae por aquí?— dijo Melisa

—Tu pasado y tu futuro. Te dejare que te cambies, pero quiero que cuando termines bajes a mi despacho. Tenemos demasiadas cosas de que conversar— dijo la directora

—Por supuesto. Ya bajo, pero dígame ¿Sabe usted a qué hora van a llegar mis padres?— pregunto Melisa indecisa

—Desgraciadamente no. Tienes 5 minutos para bajar—la directora dijo y se fue de la habitación

Melisa se vistió y fue a ver a la directora. Ella estaba muy tranquila.

—Señora directora, usted me pidió que viniera. ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto Melisa

—Siéntate… Supongo que sabes que el día de hoy, cuando se dé el elipse harán diez años que una pareja te dejo aquí, en este orfanato— dijo la directora cuando ella se hubo sentado

—Si, lo sé. Mis padres me dejaron aquí – dijo Melisa

—Con respecto a esa cuestión, me gustaría discutir determinadas cosas. No creo que los que te hayan dejado sean tus padres, pero no te voy a negar que quienes te dejaron te debían de querer mucho. Creo que es hora de que veas esta filmación, serán apenas media hora lo que tardaras; es la filmación del momento en que esas personas te dejaron— dijo la directora mostrándole un DVD que tenía en su mano

—Muéstremela— dijo Melisa y sonrió

La directora coloco detrás de ella el DVD en el aparato y enseguida vieron lo que hacía once años había sido.

_El despacho estaba idéntico a hace como 10 años; entro una pareja, ella traía a una niña en brazos._

—_Buenos__días,__mi__nombre__es__Carlisle.__No__sé__si__recordara__pero__le__hable__que__tenía__una__niña__en__mi__custodia__y__los__problemas__que__ello__significaba__— __dijo__el__hombre__ante__la__directora_

—_No__se__preocupe__que__recuerdo__lo__que__me__dijo__por__teléfono.__Me__dijo__que__esa__niña__que__usted__tenía__bajo__su__custodia__se__encontraba__en__grave__peligro__por__estar__cerca__de__usted,__y__que__más__que__nada__quería__proteger,__por__ello__la__quería__traer__para__aquí__— __dijo__la__directora_

—_Exacto.__Ella__es__la__niña__de__que__le__hable.__Se__llama__Melisa.__Por__favor__cuídela,__necesite__lo__que__sea__necesario__puede__llamar__al__primer__número__y__hay__una__cuenta__a__nombre__de__la__joven__en__el__banco__nacional__de__este__país.__ – __dijo__Carlisle__y__le__entrego__una__hoja__con__cuatro__teléfonos_

—_¿Qué__le__pasa?__— __pregunto__la__directora__al__ver__a__la__niña__en__el__brazos__de__la__mujer_

—_Esta__dormida__por__un__cálmate,__no__quería__que__la__trajéramos__para__aquí.__Quería__quedarse__con__nosotros,__no__le__importa__los__riesgos__que__corre__estando__con__nosotros.__Pero__no__se__preocupe__que__dentro__de__poco__se__despertara__— __dijo__Carlisle__mirando__a__la__niña__y__acariciando__su__mejilla_

—_¿Y__estará__bien?__— __preguntó__la__directora__preocupada_

—_Si,__tal__vez__los__primeros__días__este__algo__ansiosa__y__quiere__escaparse__pero__no__puede__permitirlo.__Si__ella__escapa__morirá,__la__quieren__muerta__ciertas__personas__— __dijo__Carlisle_

—_Comprendo,__descuide__que__ella__estará__bien__y__la__protegeremos.__ – __dijo__la__directora_

—_Gracias__— __dijo__Carlisle__de__corazón_

—_Necesito__saber__si__ella__tiene__alguna__enfermedad__o__alergia__— __dijo__la__directora__— __cuestión__de__rutina__y__para__saber__—_

—_No,__ella__no__sufre__de__ninguna__enfermedad__ni__es__alérgica__a__nada.__De__eso__no__debe__preocuparse__—__dijo__Carlisle_

—_Una__consulta,__si__alguna__vez__viene__alguna__persona__a__por__ella__¿Qué__hago?__— __pregunto__la__directora_

—_No__deje__que__nadie__se__la__lleve__si__esa__persona__no__viene__con__nosotros.__Y__más__que__nada__no__le__diga__nada__a__nadie__de__que__nosotras__la__trajimos.__ – __dijo__Carlisle_

—_Por__supuesto.__¿Volverán__alguna__a__por__ella?__¿Quieren__que__le__dé__alguna__mensaje__a__ella__cuando__se__despierte?__— __pregunto__la__directora_

—_Si,__volveremos__por__ella.__Si__las__cosas__salen__bien,__volveremos__una__semana__antes__de__que__ella__cumpla__los__17.__Pero__si__se__cumple__10__años__y__nosotros__no__vivimos,__llámenos__al__número__que__les__dejo.__Pero__si__no__conteste,__llama__a__cualquiera__de__los__otros__tres.__Si__nadie__contesta,__las__cosas__no__están__bien.__Por__alguna__misteriosa__razón__o__estamos__muertos__o__apresados.__Así__que__por__favor__entréguele__esta__carta__y__que__sea__lo__que__ella__quiera__ser.__Pero__no__se__preocupe,__vamos__a__venir__a__buscarla__— __dijo__Carlisle__y__miro__a__la__mujer__que__tenía__muy__sujeta__a__la__niña_

—_Carlisle,__no__estoy__seguro__de__que__esto__sea__lo__correcto.__ – __dijo__la__mujer_

—_Yo__tampoco__pero__si__logramos__salvarla__habremos__logrado__lo__que__nos__habíamos__propuesto.__Sé__que__te__duele__separarte__de__ella,__a__mí__también,__pero__esta__vez__tenemos__que__ponerla__por__sobre__todos__nosotros.__Ella__estará__bien,__además__dentro__de__10__años,__volveremos__por__ella,__lo__veras__— __dijo__Carlisle__e__intento__sonreír__pero__no__pudo_

—_Claro,__mi__niña.__No__sé__cómo__pero__volveremos__por__ti,__te__lo__juro__— __dijo__la__mujer__y__le__beso__la__frente_

—_Señora__directora,__¿podemos__ver__la__habitación?__— __pregunto__Carlisle_

—_Claro,__así__ven__que__estará__bien__y__además__podrán__dejarla__descansando__— __dijo__la__directora_

—_Se__lo__agradecemos__— __dijo__Carlisle__y__fue__a__tomar__a__la__niña__en__brazos__pero__la__mujer__se__lo__evito._

—_Deja__que__yo__la__lleve__— __dijo__la__mujer_

—_Como__quieras,__pero__luego__de__que__este__recostada,__ella__se__quedara__aquí__y__nosotros__nos__iremos__al__aeropuerto__— __dijo__Carlisle__y__le__entrego__un__sobre__a__la__directora__en__la__mano_

—_Por__supuesto__— __dijo__la__mujer__dándose__por__vencida_

—Ahí termina la filmación. Te recostamos en la cama, ellos se despidieron de ti entre abrazos y besos, luego se fueron y tal como ellos dijeron llame cada vez que tu necesitabas algo o iba al banco. Siempre fueron puntuales en sus pagos, siempre estuvo todo bien. Hasta te enviaban regalos, bastante caros a veces, todos los meses y para cada uno de tus cumpleaños. Y como viste ellos no vinieron, esperaba que vinieran hoy pero no los logre localizar, llamo y llamo a su celular pero nada. Temo que algo haya pasado y que por eso no vengan. Esta es la carta que Carlisle me entrego para ti. Espero que sepas encontrar las respuestas a todas las preguntas que supongo, debes tener—dijo la directora y le entrego un sobre

—¿Una curiosidad nadie vino por mí?— pregunto Melisa

—Hace como 5 años vino una dama con un caballero y me dijeron que eran hermanos de Carlisle, dijeron llamarse Edward y Bella, y que venía por ti, pero seguí la orden de él y nada les dije de ti. Al final se fueron con las manos vacías— dijo la directora

—Gracias por todo, señora directora— dijo Melisa y se fue con la carta a su dormitorio

Melisa corrió a su habitación y se conecto, sabía que necesitaba hablar con su amiga.

_Yacqueline dice:_

_Buenos días Melisa. ¿Ocurre algo malo?_

_Melisa dice:_

_Buenos días, Yacqueline. Y la verdad es que sí, estoy nerviosa._

_Yacqueline dice:_

_¿Puedo preguntar el porqué? _

_Melisa dice:_

_Si, la directora ahora me acaba de contar muchas cosas sobre el día que llegue aquí. Y me entrego una carta que parece que se la entregó el hombre que me dejo aquí. _

_Yacqueline dice:_

_¿Te refieres a tu padre?_

_Melisa dice:_

_La realidad es que él jamás se presentó como mi padre. Sino como Carlisle, ni siquiera dijo su nombre. _

_Yacqueline dice:_

_¿Entonces quién es?_

_Melisa dice:_

_No tiene ni idea, solo dijo que estaba yo bajo su guardia, hablo de que alguien me quería ver muerta pero no fue explicito ni en quien quería verme muerta ni cuál era el peligro en que estaba cuando me encontraba con ellos. _

_Yacqueline dice:_

_Eso sí que es raro. _

_Melisa dice:_

_Sí, eso no lo dudes. Demasiado extraño y misterioso. Además yo llegue dormida, no sé, algo estaba pasando pero no se qué. Según el tal Carlisle en la carta que dejaba para mi tenía todas las respuestas. _

_Yacqueline dice:_

_Tal vez si la lees, tendrás las respuestas. ¿Leísta la carta?_

_Melisa dice:_

_No, aun no. La realidad es que no sé que me puedo encontrar. Temo… Ya no sé que es a lo que no le temo. _

_Yacqueline dice:_

_Eso es entendible, teniendo en cuenta de que no sabes, verdaderamente, quien fue el que te dejo allí. Pero sabes que todo lo que necesites me tienes a mí, por cualquier cosa. _

_Melisa dice:_

_Esperaba que dijeras eso. La verdad es que esperaba leerla estando tu conmigo así que pon los audífonos así me escuchas leerla. Luego cuando sepamos lo que dice comentaremos. _

_Yacqueline dice:_

_Claro, tu solo comienza a leerla que te estoy escuchando. Luego comentaremos lo que dice_

Melisa tomo la carta, comenzó a abrirla y luego la leyó en voz pausada.

_Querida Melisa; _

_Hola, permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, desearía que no tuvieras que leer esta carta porque ello significaría que las cosas no salieron como teníamos planeado. Supongo que te debes de estar preguntando quien soy, lo cierto es que soy tu abuelo, el padre adoptivo de tu padre, Edward Cullen. _

_También te debes de estar preguntando, porque te dejamos con mi esposa Esme en el orfanato, respecto a esa pregunta te tendré que decir que cuando tu naciste las cosas no estaban bien, pero te queríamos y pudimos reparar todas las cosas que estaban mal. Todo se calmo y durante 7 años no supimos de esas personas que querían verte muerte, pero hace cerca de dos meses ellos volvieron y estuvieron a punto de atraparte, lo cierto es que dañaron a tus tías: Alice y Rosalie que se encontraban a solas contigo en mi casa. En ese momento tomamos la decisión de hacer lo que tanto habíamos temido, separarte de nosotros. Sabíamos que ellos no te iban a buscar a un orfanato e íbamos a usar eso a nuestro favor. _

_Jamás quisimos separarte de nosotros, te lo puedo jurar, pero teníamos que hacerlo para protegerte. Eres lo más importante de nuestra vida y seriamos capaces de lo que fuera necesario para protegerte, para mantenerte a salvo. _

_No te diré quienes son los que te quieren ver muerta porque lo único que lograría seria dañarte más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho. Pero te voy a decir una cosa, no sé cómo pero te voy a jurar esto: volveremos a por ti antes de que te des cuenta, o al menos evitaremos que ellos descubran donde estas. _

_Si me necesitas a mí o alguno de la familia llámame al celular. Y si pasa algo, una urgencia no importa lo que sea ni la hora que sea llámame, mi celular es: 099782870_

_Con mucho cariño de parte de todos, _

_Carlisle Cullen._

_P.D. Tu madre me pidió que te dijera que te ama, y ya que estaban todos se agregaron al saludo. Rosalie te manda decir que te va a preparar tu platillo favorito para cuando regreses, Alice dice que te va a llevar de compras, Emmett que te va a construir el castillo que tu tanto querías, Jasper que te va a llevar a correr con él, Esme que te va a adornar tu habitación como querías y yo solo tengo para decirte que haremos lo quieras cuando regreses, todo lo que quieras, solo dinos que quieres. _

_Perdona pero tenía que arrebatarle la carta a tu abuelo. Lo del castillo es cierto, pero si ahora quiere otra cosa que te construya yo lo hago, pero te advierto que no vuelvo a…_

_Regrese yo, no te preocupes que tu tío se quedo quieto. Te queremos mucho._

Dentro del sobre había un anillo y una esquela.

_Soy Alice, una de tus tías. Metí este anillo a escondidas de Carlisle así que por favor si algún día te ve no le digas que yo te lo di. Ese anillo te ayudara a estar a salvo del peligro, digamos que tiene un mecanismo para avisarnos sí estas en peligro. Te quiere tu tía Alice _

Ella se coloco el anillo que tenía un diamante pequeño en su centro, lo miro como le quedaba y sonrió. Luego coloco la carta y la esquela al lado de la computadora y miro a ver que había opinado su amiga

_Yacqueline dice:_

_Parece que ellos si te quieren. O eso es lo que muestra la carta y la esquela._

_Melisa dice:_

_Sí, eso parece. Pero ¿Por qué aun no han vuelto?_

_Yacqueline dice:_

_No sabes cuánto me encantaría poderte decir el porqué aun no han llegado_

_Melisa dice:_

_Lo sé. ¿Crees que esas personas que andaban detrás de mí, los encontraron a ellos y les hicieron daño?_

_Yacqueline dice:_

_No lo creo, para mi ellos deben de estar bien pero vigilados. Y saben que si se acercan a ti, llevarían a esas personas hacia ti. Bueno, podría ser y lo cierto es que es lo que se me vine a la cabeza en estos momentos. _

_Melisa dice:_

_La verdad que podría ser eso, debe de ser eso. Es solo cuestión de darles más tiempo. Muy bien, no me pueden ver si pero si escuchar, no. Mejor les envió un mensaje de texto. Sí, eso hare pero después de que me bañe. Por las dudas_

_Yacqueline dice:_

_Claro, esa es una muy buena idea: mandarles un mensaje de texto. Según acabas de leer tienes el número del celular de tu abuelo. _

_Melisa dice:_

_Sí, eso voy a hacer. ¿Me das media hora?_

_Yacqueline dice:_

_Te doy todo el tiempo que necesites. _

_Melisa dice:_

_Gracias, por todo. Por ser mi mejor amiga y mi consejera. No sé qué haría sin ti_

_Yacqueline dice:_

_De nada, créeme nada me complace más que ayudarte a ti. _

Melisa acabo la comunicación y varias imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza no podía entender la mayoría pero sabía que tenía que ser parte de su pasado. No sabía porque pero de pronto un dolor en el pecho hizo que se desvaneciera.

**N.E.: Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios, si asi lo desean**


	3. Chapter 3

_Crepusculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

**Capítulo 3: Una sorpresa no esperada **

Además de la directora había 9 personas más parados en medio de la sala de espera.

—Yo aun no logro comprender que fue lo que paso— dijo Carlisle mirando a la directora

—No lo sé, subió a su habitación luego de que le contara de usted, Carlisle; luego como no bajaba a almorzar fui a verla y me la encontré en el suelo de su habitación. No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió, solo sé que tenía un nuevo anillo en su mano. Los paramédicos dijeron que fue un ataque — dijo la directora— en cuanto estuvo aquí los llame—

—Le agradecemos que no haya avisado de lo ocurrido — dijo Esme

—No fue nada, después de todo es mi deber avisarles— dijo la directora

—¿Alice?— pregunto Bella apenada

—No puedo verla, lo sabes. Pero no se qué paso, cuando vi que se venía abajo, cuando tuve la corazonada les avise y les rogué que viniéramos— dijo Alice

En ese momento salió un medico que al verlos se quedo congelado. Su cabello dorado, debidamente cortado junto con su cara en forma de corazón y su piel blanca lo hacía ver hermosamente.

—No, esto no puedo…— dijo y cerró los ojos por un minuto

—Doctor, ¿Ocurre algo malo?— pregunto la directora

—No se preocupe señora directora. Ustedes deben ser la familia de la paciente de Melisa. Encantados de conocerlos. – dijo el médico recomponiéndose en segundos

—¿Cómo esta ella?— pregunto Esme

—No se preocupen, fue solo un susto. Ella dentro de poco despertara, si desean pueden entrar— dijo el médico sonriendo

—Muchas gracias por lo que ha hecho por nosotros— dijo Carlisle

—No fue nada. Me alegra ayudarlos, y Carlisle un pedido cuídala— dijo el medico

—No se preocupe que la voy a cuidar, pero ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?— pregunto Carlisle

—Digamos que lo conozco desde hace años. Ahora acompáñenme que ella ya debe de estar por despertar y lo más seguro es que los quiera verlos a todos— dijo el medico

Pero de pronto aparecieron 6 jóvenes más y se lo quedaron mirando.

—Si me disculpan un minuto— dijo el médico y se acerco a los jóvenes

—¿Edwin estas bien?— dijo una de las chicas y le tomo de la mano

—Relájate Clauding, estoy bien. ¿Están todos bien? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?– dijo Edwin mirándolos preocupado

—Tío, no te preocupes que todos estamos bien, y descuida que nada malo ocurrió. Pero Jacob nos recordó que los Cullen vendrían hoy y tuvimos miedo de que algo te pudiera pasar, te veníamos a advertir — dijo otro de los varones

—Richarldte agradezco tu advertencia, pero lamento decirles que llegan tarde, los Cullen arribaron al hospital hace como media hora. Descuiden que me puedo encargar de todo sin vuestra ayuda. Ahora díganme además de la advertencia ¿venían a decirme o pedirme algo?— pregunto Edwin mirándolos

—No, solo te veníamos a decir que íbamos a salir si todo está bien, y que vamos a usar los autos de nuestros padres. Por las dudas que los necesites. Pero si algo ocurre llámanos que vendremos a por ti o vamos para la casa de inmediato— dijo una de las chicas

—Lo imagine, Evangelina. Vallan a disfrutar de la noche, esta es joven y ustedes también. Pero cuídense mucho entre todos, me moriría si algo les pasara a ahora a ustedes... Ahora permítanme la curiosidad ¿Los jóvenes van a tomarse solo hoy o mañana también? Así se si tengo que esperar a algunos de ustedes para venir al hospital—dijo Edwin mirándolos a todos a los ojos

—Solo esta noche, mañana volveremos antes de que amanezca. Después de todos, cada uno de nosotros tiene sus responsabilidades— dijo uno de los varones

—Eso lo sé tan bien como ustedes, pero tenía que preguntarlo. Además no se va a caer el mundo porque se tomen unos días de vuestras responsabilidades, Braulio — dijo Edwin

—Lo sabemos, pero nos enseñaste a responder a nuestras obligaciones y eso haremos. Ahora permíteme preguntarte algo, por alguna misteriosa razón estas hoy más que nada nervioso y asustado. ¿Además de que los Cullen nos estén oyendo te preocupa algo más?—Pregunto otra de las mujeres

Jolly se que sientes mis sentimientos, pero no quiero que los controles. Y no, estoy nervioso porque temo que podamos interferir, antes de tiempo, en nuestro futuro, solo eso— dijo Edwin

Edi, ¿sabes que Edward jamás nos podrá leer la mente? Porque lo estoy viendo en su mente, y creo que deberíamos avisarle antes de que se vuelva loco— dijo Braulio

Lo sé, yo me encargo de todo. Ahora váyanse y que se diviertan— dijo Edwin

Hermano ¿Puedo tomar prestado el Mercedes?— Pregunto Clauding moviendo la cabeza hacia su hombro

—¿Sabes que odio que hagas eso?— pregunto Edwin cerrando los ojos

—Lo sé, pero tengo el mismo poder sobre ti que mamá tenia sobre papá. ¿Puedo usarlo?— Pregunto Clauding

—Si, las llaves están en mi despacho. Tómalas pero cuídalo y cuídate— Se dio por vencido Edwin

—Gracias hermanito— dijo Clauding y le dio un beso en la mejilla

—Clauding haz el favor de no volver a hacerle eso a tu hermano. Juramos no usar nuestros poderes en contra de alguno de la familia— le advirtió Jolly

—Tienes razón, Jolly. Lamentó hacerlo— dijo Clauding

—No te preocupes, sé que no lo haces a propósito— dijo Edwin sonriendo

—Pues recuérdalo para la próxima y cuídate esta noche que mi hermano algo planea— dijo Jolly

—Jolly, no seas alcahueta que si te pedí ayuda no es para que lo estés ventilando a los cuatro vientos— la renegó otro de los varones

—Lo siento, Alex— dijo Jolly sonriendo

Edwin se doblo de la risa.

—Ese es mi tío, me agrada verte feliz— comento Jolly mirándolo

—Y como no reírme, cada vez que Alexander planea algo siempre te pide ayuda y tú siempre lo delatas. Pedirte a ti discreción es como pedirle a mi hermana que no use sus poderes conmigo— dijo Edwin riéndose aun— Pero basta de diversión. Ahora vallasen a casa que después de todo estoy trabajando—

—Por supuesto, Edwin. — dijo Alexander— después te contamos como resulto la sorpresa—

—Más vale que no termine mal, Alexander. Cruzare los dedos para que todo resulte como lo planeaste— dijo Edwin

—¿Sabes cuál es la sorpresa?— pregunto Clauding ofendida

—Por supuesto, aun eres menor de edad, se supone, entonces tengo que saber que van a hacer las otras personas contigo, a pesar de que sea tu esposo el de la idea— dijo Edwin— pero por favor no te ofendas, solo busco cuidarte— le beso el dorso de la mano

—Y como siempre logras contentarme— dijo Clauding

—Nos acabamos de olvidar de algo— dijo Evangelina mirándolo a todos

—¿Qué?— pregunto Richard

—Es el cumpleaños de Meli— dijo Alexander

—No se preocupen, Jake se la llevo a dar una vuelta pero advirtió que no lo esperáramos hoy despiertos. – dijo Edwin

—¿Adónde la va a llevar?— Pregunto Alexander emocionado

—A un lugar especial, dijo que iban a hacer un viajecito. – dijo Edwin

—Paris, un hotel y una cena de lujo— resumió Evangelina sonriendo

—Exacto— dijo Edwin

—Aun faltan 2 minutos— le dijo Alexander mirándolo

—Gracias— le susurro Edwin

—Además tu hija también salió con su novio, así que tienes la casa para ti solo— dijo Braulio

—Eso es interesante— dijo Edwin pensativo y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios

—Que estarías planeando Edwin Car— dijo Evangelina

—Eso no les importa, pero yo ya sé que voy a hacer. Yo solo les diré que creo que mañana no voy a venir a trabajar— dijo Edwin le atajo antes de que dijera todo el nombre

—Que te diviertas, tío— le dijo Jolly y le dio un beso en la mejilla

—Ahora nos retiramos— dijo Evangelina y sonriendo todos se fueron

Edwin cerró apenas los ojos dos segundos y luego se giro hacia la familia de Melisa y la directora que lo miraban.

—Ahora, esperemos que más interrupciones no haya, síganme hasta el cuarto de la jovencita antes de que esta despierte— dijo Edwin y sin esperarlos camino hacia la habitación

Cuando abrió la puerta los demás entraron antes que él.

—Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunto la directora al verla despierta

—Mejor, aunque me molesta algo esta maldito aparato— dijo Melisa señalando el aparato que tenía delante de ella

—No te molestaría si no te lo hubieras intentado sacar. Ese aparato está preparado para no permitir que el paciente se lo saque, cuando dicho paciente no debe hacerlo. Ahora déjate que yo lo arreglo— dijo Edwin sonriendo y luego de apretar dos botones a aquel monitor ella suspiro

—Gracias, no me gustan los aparatos— dijo Melisa frotándose los brazos

—Lo supuse por la forma en que te lo intentaste sacar. Ahora no vuelvas a intentarlo o esta vez más daño te hará. – dijo Edwin

—¿Y ese monitor?— pregunto Carlisle

—Es nueva tecnología, se supone que es un prototipo— dijo Edwin

—¿Y te atreves a usarlo con mi nieta?— pregunto Carlisle furioso

—Sabía que te ponías mal cuando se metían con alguno de tu familia pero nunca me imagine que pudieras ponerte tan furioso. Primero no te enojes que jamás usaría con tu nieta algo que yo mismo no hubiera probado antes. Segundo no te me enfurezcas porque no vas a lograr nada así, cálmate. Tu nieta ya está bien, dentro de media hora le voy a dar el alta…—dijo Edwin

—¿Estás apurado por que se valla?— pregunto Jacob

—No, Jacob. Jamás apuraría a Melisa para que se recuperara, mi deber es cuidar de ella y eso voy a hacer. No hay nada en este mundo que sea más impórtate en mi vida que su bienestar, si no fuera así jamás habría vuelto a este tiempo ni hubiera dejado todo por ella. Si ella no fue el tesoro más preciado para mí no estaría en tantos problemas como lo estoy— dijo Edwin

—¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto Jacob

—Eso no te importa. La próxima vez que insinúes que a mí no me importa su salud no te voy a tener más respeto y te voy a dar una buena tunda— dijo Edwin serio, sus ojos hasta aquel momento celeste se oscurecieron de forma amenazadora

—¿Y porque no ahora?— pregunto Jacob desafiante

—Porque no estás en tus cabales y te estás comportando como un tonto, además interpretaste mal mi mensaje. Le voy a dar el alta porque ella esté bien, pero eso no significa que no le vaya a dar una medicación para cuando este mal ni que ella no vaya a tener que ir, a su médico o dejar que su abuelo la revisé cada cierto tiempo prudencial para verificar que todo está en orden— dijo Edwin

—¿Y tú no te puedes encargar?— le pregunto Melisa

—Tú lo más seguro es que te vayas a vivir con tu familia a América y yo me voy a quedar aquí en Paris así que lo más seguro es que no nos volvamos a ver o al menos en los próximos 10 años, y un consejo: nunca permitas que tus padres decidan como quieres tu boda o te arrepentirás toda tu vida— dijo Edwin sonriendo

—¿A qué te refieres?— Pregunto Melisa incrédula

—Dentro de 5 años lo entenderás— dijo Edwin y tomando la carpeta que tenia sobre la mesa de luz

—¿Puedo verla?— pregunto Carlisle

—Por supuesto, doctor Cullen. Faltaba más— dijo Edwin y se la entrego

—Si, tienes razón, está bien. Pero le medicamento no lo conozco, a pesar que varios de sus ingredientes si ¿alguna vez lo probaste o es siempre parecer?— pregunto Carlisle devolviéndole la carpeta

—Esta probado, como ya le dije jamás probaría nada con su nieta, doctor Cullen. No se preocupe— dijo Edwin

—Eso espero— dijo Carlisle

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?— Pregunto Melisa

—Porque es lo correcto. Pero no te preocupes por nada, las cosas van a salir bien nunca permitas que alguien te diga lo contrario, tu eres una excelente persona y lograras lo que te propones— dijo Edwin mientras firmaba mi informe con una fornitura

—¿En serio me puedo ir?— pregunto Melisa incrédula

—Claro que si, te puedes ir de inmediato siempre y cuando prometas cuídate y tomarte la medicación que te recete en caso de sentirte mal— dijo Edwin mirándolo a los ojos

—¿Y cómo te vas asegura que siga tus instrucciones?— pregunto Melisa

—Créeme, lo sabré— dijo Edwin

En aquel momento alguien golpeo la puerta.

—Adelante— dijo Edwin

—Lamento molestarte pero…— comenzó el hombre que al entrar se quedo callado

—No te preocupes pero no pasa nada, ya estaba terminado. Si puedes esperarme en el despacho, ya voy— dijo Edwin mirándolo

—Muy bien, allí te espero— dijo el hombre y se fue

Todos se quedaron mirando a la figura y cuando la puerta al fin se cerró miraron a Edwin que sonrió.

—Si, el que se acaba de ir es Jacob Black pero algo más maduro y responsable, supongo— dijo Edwin y sonriendo le quito todos los cables que tenia Melisa en su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo puede ser…? – comenzó Bella

—Es una larga historia, créeme demasiado larga y no muy alegre que digamos. Pero por favor, no permitan que la interrupción te moleste, cuando te digo que es mejor no querer hablar con él es porque es así... Bueno, señorita Cullen ya se puede retirar si promete tomarse esto cuando se sienta mal y avisarle a su abuelo cuando la medicación no haga efecto o algo más. Y otro pedido, nunca se tome toda la medicación de una, 5 cotitas o a lo sumo 10 en media hora pero más de eso en 5 horas no—dijo Edwin y le entrego una botellita con un liquido celeste.

—¿Y si lo hago?— pregunto Melisa tomando la botellita

—Si lo haces, procura o que tu padre o tu abuelo estén cerca porque te puedes morir o si lo haces dentro de 10 años procura avisarle a tu marido o lo mataras— dijo Edwin y la ayudo a pararse

—¿Mi marido?— pregunto Melisa

—Créeme se más de tu futuro que tu. Diviértete en la fiesta— dijo Edwin y luego de entregarle una hoja escrita se fue a ir pero…

— Edwin— dijo Melisa

—Dime— contesto este sin volverse

—¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? ¿Buscas asustarme?— pregunto Melisa

—Jamás. Solo te digo la verdad, lo otro puedes tomarlo como una broma o un pedido pero lo de tomarte toda la botella y lo de avisarle a tu padre y a tu abuelo va en serio. Te puedes morir si ellos no actúan de inmediato. Pero algo me dice que no será necesario. Ellos te van a cuidar bien y procurar no dejarte jamás sola— dijo Edwin

—¿Eso va en serio?— le pregunto Melisa seria

—Lo es. Ahora cuídate, muchos dependen de ti, no les hagas perder su confianza en ti o jamás te harán caso; te tienes que ganar su confianza, de eso depende mi vida— dijo Edwin y se fue

—¿Y este loco?— pregunto Jasper

—Lo importante es que ella está bien. Y que nos vamos a alejar de aquí— dijo Alice

_**N.E.: **_**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios, si asi lo desean. Ademas quiero aprovechar para agradecer a** **Maricoles que me agrego a favoritos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Desconcertados **

Cuando salieron vieron a Edwin parado contra la pared con Jacob delante.

—… Nunca tendrías que haber venido. Tuviste un ataque por la noche y otro apenas te levantaste— dijo Jacob mirándolo

—Era necesario, sabes que ni Carlisle ni Edward son capases de detener un ataque así y menos cuando a los chicos se les da por jugar con los anillos. Jamás pensamos que se podían confundir los anillos.– dijo Edwin

—Lo sé. Pero tendrías que haberme advertido y hubiera venido o yo o Braulio, Richarld o Jolly— dijo Jacob

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Mel y no quería arruinarle su día. Y los chicos están paneando salir desde hace meses. No era justo. Además yo me sentía bien hasta hace unos minutos, me debió bajar la presión— dijo Edwin

—Sí, claro. La presión. Es un ataque, lo sabes mejor que nadie. Creo que hubiera venido yo— dijo Jacob

—Justito, ¿Y cómo explicarías que estas frente a ellos como medico si supuestamente tienes 34 años y de medicina no sabes nada y además tienen al Jacob de 34 aquí?— pregunto Edwin irónico

—Muy bien, veo que tienes formas siempre de refutarme. Pero arriesgarte a venir sabiendo cuanto sufres y cuanto te duele ver esto es demasiado. Si a ti te llega a pasar algo…— comenzó Jacob

—Nada me pasara, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco o me hago parecer. Además te dije que simplemente fue una baja de presión. No voy a permitir derrumbarme frente a Carlisle o a cualquier de ellos. No, jamás dejare que ellos me vean así y menos Melisa, tengo que protegerla y no preocuparla— dijo Edwin

—Edi, no tienes que hacerte el fuerte o no derrumbarte, es estar bien de salud. Hay miles de formas de hacer esto, pero sin ti nada tiene sentido. Sobreviste a la fuerza, a la muerte de todos y no voy a perderte por una estupidez— dijo Jacob

—¿Qué es lo que tu consideras estupidez?— pregunto Edwin furioso

—Clámate, vuelve a tu eje. Primero considero estupidez arriesgarte por esto cuando perfectamente podríamos haberlo solucionado de otra forma; Y segundo considero estupidez enfrentarte a mí y a Carlisle. Eso es demasiado para ti, apenas te mantienes en pie y quieres derrumbarlos, sueñas. Cuando tenía 34 nadie me pasaba por alto, apenas podía hacerlo ellos, tu no— dijo Jacob

—Lo sé, pero…— comenzó y se llevo la mano a su pecho

—Relájate, cálmate. Piensa que estas con Inés, en la isla frente al mar cuando el anochecer aun está por llegar— le dijo Jacob poniendo su mano sobre el hombro derecho.

—El mar—dijo Edwin y lo miro

—Si, el mar esta precioso, verde— dijo Jacob con voz dulce

—¿Qué le pasa?— pregunto Melisa mirando a Carlisle que lo miraba

—Esta débil, su corazón late débilmente y le cuesta horrores respirar— dijo Carlisle observando con atención la escena

—Necesita atención médica urgente— dijo Edward mirándolo

—¿No pueden hacer algo para ayudarlo?— pregunto Melisa

Bella tomo su mano.

—No se atrevan a acercársele o yo mismo los mato— dijo Jacob— Edwin relájate, respira hondo, se que te duele pero tienes que buscar regalarte— coloco su mano sobre su pecho

—Jacob— grito una mujer y antes de que pudieran hacer algo entraron 5 personas corriendo.

—Jolly gracias al cielo llegaste— dijo Jacob

—Tuve un mal presentimiento y preferí cancelar todo. Él es más importante que cualquier cosa. Ahora tú detén a los Cullen, que de él no encargamos nosotros— dijo Jolly

—Claro— dijo Jacob y se separo de Edwin.

—Alexander, tu y Richard encárguense de agarrarlo que yo de calmarlo, Evangelina prepara el auto porque tendremos que llevarlo de inmediato a casa o no lograremos que viva, Braulio llama a Melisa y avísale que paso. Clauding, ayuda a Evangelina— dijo Jolly

—Él es mi hermano, yo no me voy— dijo Clauding

—Vete, no es una petición. Es una orden, lo alteras si estas cerca— dijo Jolly

—Jolly, Clauding este no es el momento para pelearse ni el lugar. – dijo Jacob mirándola a ambas

Alexander lo tomo por atrás mientras su hermana se acercaba y le colocaba las manos en el pecho.

Esme que tenia la mano de Carlisle entre las de ella, se la apretó. Sentía un dolor en el pecho que no entendía.

—¿Esme qué pasa?— pregunto Carlisle mirándola

—No lo sé, siento un dolor en el pecho que solo sentí cuando Edward se fue para Volterra, cuando creí que iba a morir. Es extraño. – dijo Esme

—No te preocupes, estamos todos bien— dijo Carlisle y le beso la mano

—Lo sé, debe ser una estupidez— dijo Esme sin darle importancia pero el dolor no parecía irse.

—Escúchame, estoy aquí. Estamos todos, déjame que nos encarguemos de todo. Nadie te hará daño. Vas a ir a casa donde Inés te espera— dijo Jolly y ante la vista de todos le beso en los labios logrando que él se callera para atrás

—Tranquila, te pasaste un poco pero sobrevivirá, eso si la próxima no lo hagas dudar— dijo Richarld agarrándolo en sus brazos— además no me gusta que tus labrios toquen a otro que no sea yo— añadió

—Alexander acompáñalo— dijo Jolly agarrándose de la pared

—Tranquila sobrina, te tengo— le dijo Clauding rodeando su cintura con sus brazos

—Gracias, tía— contesto Jolly

—Cuídate— le dijo Alexander y ambos se llevaron a Edwin en brazos.

—Evangelina vete con tu hermano— dijo Braulio

—Si amor— le contesto esta y salió disparada detrás de su hermano.

—¿Estás bien, Jolly?— pregunto Braulio acercándose

—Algo desconcertada, débil y asustada pero sí. Nunca me había costado tanto calmarlo. Esto no está bien, voy a llamar a aquel para preguntarle si esto es normal pero no ahora, más tarde será mejor… Jacob vámonos a casa, tardaremos menos en el Porsche — dijo Jolly

—Tu no vas a conducir, bastante tenemos con Edwin en aquel estado. – dijo Jacob

—Claro, Jacob. Pero vámonos ahora mismo— dijo Jolly

—Jolly— la llamo Melisa ante el extrañamiento de todos.

—Prima— respondió Jolly dándose la vuelta— dime que deseas—

—¿Edwin se pondrá bien?— le pregunto Melisa acercándose a ellos a pesar de que intentaron todos detenerla

—No te preocupes, Mel, él estará bien no vamos a permitir que algo malo le ocurra— dijo Jacob y le beso la frente

—¿Me lo juras, Jacob?— le pregunto ella mirándolo— no puedo creerlo, te recuerdo. La otra vez que estuve aquí en el hospital estabas aquí y te escondiste cuando vine— comenzó Melisa al recordar el mes pasado cuando sintiéndose mal fue al hospital

—Si, se suponía que no tenías que verme. Esta vez no pude evitarlo. Y te lo juro, él se recuperara, no es la primera vez que sufre uno de sus ataques— dijo Jacob

—No podemos hacer nada, porque mi…— dijo Melisa

—No, es mejor que no se metan. Él sufriría más si supiera que Carlisle esta cerca que si sabe que está lejos. Créeme— dijo Jacob compasivo

—¿Me dirás al menos porque se supone que no debía verte?— pregunto Melisa

—Se supone que no tendrías que habernos visto a ninguno de nosotros, ni tu ni ninguno de tu familia. Está prohibido, somos del futuro y temíamos que si nos veías podíamos cambiar el futuro, cosa que intentamos evitar— dijo Jacob

—Comprendo, siempre supe que había algo raro en toda mi vida pero de ahí a esta, es demasiado— dijo Melisa y se tambaleo

—Tranquila, hay muchas cosas que no recuerdas, cosas que tus padres y los demás te van a ir explicando poco a poco, pero ahora cálmate, que no queríamos dañarte— dijo Jacob y la intento agarrar pero el otro la tomo por la cintura

—No la toques— dijo el otro Jacob, el del pasado

—No lo hare, Braulio encárgate de todos ellos así nos podemos ir— dijo Jacob dándose la vuelta

—Tranquilo, Melisa nos espera en casa, la verdadera— dijo Jolly mirando a la otra con odio

—No lo hagas, ella no tiene la capacidad para entender como tampoco la tendríamos nosotros si estuviéramos en su lugar. Además estoy bien, solo que no es fácil luchar contra uno mismo— dijo Jacob

—Como tú digas, primito. Braulio... — dijo Jolly

—Claro— dijo este

—¿Qué me van a hacer?— pregunto Melisa asustada

—Borrarles la memoria a todos, no pueden recordar nada o el futuro cambiara demasiado. Y solo recordaras todo hasta el momento de tu desmayo, y los demás hasta el momento de que Edwin salió a hablar con ellos— dijo Braulio

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Braulio expandió todo su poder a la mente de los demás al mismo momento en que Jolly los aletargaba para que nadie pusiera resistencia. Luego Braulio asintió mientras los otros aun estaban desconcertados y tanto Jolly como él con Jacob, el del futuro, se fueron a esconder dentro de la habitación.

_**N.E: espero que les haya gustado. Aunque comienzo a temer que no les guste. Si es asi diganme al menos.**_

_**E.W.**_


	5. nota de la autora

Hola,

Para los que leen la historia (si es que hay alguien). Les paso a comentar que tengo varias dudas.

¿alguien verdaderamente lee mi historia?

si la primera pregunta la pueden contestar con si ¿saben escribir un comentario? no les pido nada elaborado, solo un "te leo" o algo por el estilo que me demuestre que alguien hay que me lee: se los ruego hágalo porque para los que escribimos es necesario que al menos nos demuestren que no subimos los capítulos para nada.

Para los que me leen y no saben donde escribir el comentario (ano se burlen que hasta hace dos semanas yo no sabía cómo hacerlo) debajo de la pagina hay una cartel que dice "review this chapter", allí pueden poner sus comentarios

¿la historia está demasiado aburrida?

¿no les gusta la historia?

¿quieren que siga subiendo los capítulos que faltan?

Si alguien lee esto me gustaría que al menos me respondiera algo.

A partir del 23 de diciembre iré subiendo más capítulos diarios por si alguien quiere que siga habiéndolo.

Para los que quieren escribirme un mensaje (por si hay alguno) o tienen alguna duda les pasó mi correo: 

Atentamente

Esali Whitlock


	6. Chapter 5

**_Crepusculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_**

**Capítulo 5: La verdad **

Todos parpadearon confusos.

—¿Qué paso aquí?— pregunto Alice mirando desconcertada para todos lados

—No lo sé. Alice, como estábamos conversando no te preocupes que entendemos todo lo mismo— dijo Carlisle

—¿Señora directora?— dijo Melisa mirándola

—Melisa ¿Qué haces fuera de la habitación?— pregunto la directora

—No lo sé, recuerdo haberme desmayado en el orfanato y nada más. – dijo Melisa

—Señorita Melisa, que hace fuera de la cama. Le dije que le iba a dar el alta pero después de hablar con su familia, no antes— dijo una doctora apareciendo con una carpeta.

—¿Quién es usted?— le preguntaron todos

—Yo, soy Inés Blacullenckn. La doctora de Melisa, bien veo que nadie me prestó atención. Bueno lo repetiré: la señorita Melisa se encontraba bajo un estado de estrés provocado por la visita próxima de su familia a la que no conocía y eso ocasiono el ataque respiratorio que tuvo. Pero no se preocupen que no fue tan grave como parece. Le voy a recetar un calmante para que cuando vea que le va a dar uno de sus ataques se lo tome y así no pase nada. – dijo la doctora y les entrego una receta y un frasco. – la receta es por las dudas de que se le acabe la medicación, en ella tienen mi teléfono por las dudas. Ahora, señorita Melisa hágame el favor de acompañarme así la reviso antes de darle el alta—

—Claro— dijo Melisa aun desconcertada

—La acompañamos, somos su familia y yo soy médico— dijo Carlisle

—Como quiera, doctor— dijo Inés

Luego de revisarla, firmo la carpeta y sonrió.

—Ahora si puede irse, y recuerde cualquier cosa me llama. Aunque supongo que con su hermano está bien cuidado, mas si él es médico— dijo Inés sonriendo

—En realidad soy su padre no su hermano— dijo Carlisle

—Encantada, lo lamentó pero me parece joven para tener una hija de esta edad. No importa, hay cosas en las que uno no debe meterse— dijo Inés sonriendo

—Gracias por todo, doctora— dijo Esme a Inés

—De nada señora, cuídenla— dijo la doctora— ahora si me disculpan tengo otros pacientes que atender—

—¿Antes de irse, podría sacarle fotocopia al historial? Para tener una copia— le pregunto Carlisle

—Claro, ya se la hago y se la traigo— dijo la doctora y cinco minutos después regreso con una copia

—Muchas gracias— le dijo Edward

—De nada— dijo la doctora

—Le agradecemos todo lo que ha hecho por Melisa— dijo Jasper

—No fue nada. – dijo la doctora y sonriendo se fue de vuelta a la parte de habitaciones

—Bueno, vamos al orfanato así recogemos tus cosas y si deseas te vienes a vivir con nosotros— dijo Bella tomándole la mano

—Me encantaría, después de todo tengo que estar bajo el cuidado de mi padre Carlisle— dijo Melisa sonriendo

—Vamos a casa— dijo Carlisle

Una vez en el orfanato, prepararon las maletas de ella y luego se fueron hasta el aeropuerto donde se subieron a un avión particular.

—Yo manejo— anuncio Emmett

—Melisa tenemos que conversar— dijo Carlisle

—Sé que mintieron, o al menos a la doctora. Quiero saber quién es cada uno de ustedes— dijo Melisa

—Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Bella y son tu madre, la bilógica. Mi esposo Edward, tu padre. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper tus tíos, Carlisle y Esme los padres de Edward y tus abuelos— resumió Bella

—Y yo soy Jacob, uno de los amigos de tu madre— dijo Jacob

—Encantada de conocerlos— dijo Melisa

—Y hay otra cosa de la que tenemos que conversar— dijo Bella

—Escucho— dijo Melisa

—En la familia, bueno, todos somos vampiros— dijo Esme

—Pero no el de las historias: somos vampiros buenos. Solo tomamos sangre de los animales, no de los humanos— dijo Jasper

—Vampiros ¿Y cómo es que salen de día?— pregunto Melisa incrédula

—No es broma, es verdad. Y salimos de día porque él sol no nos mata pero si hace que nuestra piel brille, así— dijo Alice acercándose a la ventana y mostrándole cuando el rayo del sol le hizo brillar la piel como diamantes

—Mi madre, así que cierto lo de los vampiros— dijo Melisa mirándolos

—Si, somos hermosos, tenemos fuerza sobre humana, velocidades altas y brillamos cuando nos da el sol— dijo Rosalie— tu también brillas como nosotros pero no tanto, apenas es perceptible tu brillo—

—¿Yo también soy un vampiro? Porque yo no necesito sangre para vivir— dijo Melisa

—No, no la necesitas. Te puedes alimentar perfectamente de comida humana. Y no eres totalmente vampira, mirad humana y mitad vampiro. Tu madre, Bella, aun era mortal cuando quedo embarazada de tu padre y al mes naciste tu, mitad y mitad. La criatura más bella de todas. — dijo Jacob

—¿Tu también eres un vampiro?— pregunto Melisa

—No, un hombre lobo: me transformó cuando quiero no tiene nada que ver con la luna llena y las balas de plata no me matan. – dijo Jacob

—Ok, linda familia. Encantada— dijo Melisa sonriendo

—Y las cosas no terminan ahí, algunos de la familia tenemos poderes: Edward lee la mente; Bella tiene un escudo en su mente que la protege de los vampiros que pretenden atacarla en su mente, escudo que puede sacar de su mente y proteger a varias personas; Alice puede ver el futuro y yo, controlar los sentimientos, cualquiera que sea— dijo Jasper

—Qué bien— dijo Melisa— _me__pregunto__qué__me__van__a__decir__después__— _pensó ella

—Nada, eso es todo. A excepción de que quieras conocer nuestras historias y cuantos años tenemos pero dudo que sea necesario— dijo Edward

—_Este__si__lee__la__mente,__entonces__todo__es__verdad__— _pensó Melisa

—Sí, todo es verdad— contesto Edward

—Ok— dijo Melisa

—Si deseas puedes tomarte todo el tiempo para pensar que hacer con tu vida. Aun podemos regresar al orfanato— dijo Emmett desde la cabina

—No, me voy a quedar con ustedes. ¿Y los malos?— pregunto Melisa

—¿Los malos?— pregunto Alice

—Si, los que Carlisle mencionaba en la carta—dijo Melisa

—¿La leíste?— pregunto Carlisle

—Me la dieron, minutos antes de que me desmayara— dijo Melisa

—Por suerte los Volturis nos dejaron de molestar hace varios meses, parece que hay muchas cosas más importantes para ellos que nosotros— dijo Rosalie

—¿Entonces podremos ser una familia normal?— pregunto Melisa

—Sí, pero tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas. Hasta ahora en donde vivimos, Forks, creen que Bella, Jasper y Rosalie son sobrinos de Carlisle y Esme y el resto: Alice, Emmett y yo sus hijos— dijo Edward

—Lo entiendo— contesto Melisa

—Tú te harás pasar, para los demás, como nuestra hermana. Otra de las hijas de Carlisle que hasta ahora había vivido con unos tíos en el extranjero en una granja porque habías estado mal de salud y necesitabas aire fresco pero ahora que estas mejor has vuelto con la familia— dijo Rosalie

—¿Podre seguir yendo al colegio?— pregunto Melisa

—Claro que si, cariño, arreglaremos todo para que continúes con tus estudios como siempre— dijo Esme

—Gracias por todo— dijo Melisa

—De nada, ahora cálmate que todo va a estar bien— dijo Rosalie sonriéndole

—¿Puedo preguntarles algo, de la carta?— pregunto Melisa

—Sí, claro— dijo Rosalie

—Mamá, te agradezco lo de que me amaras. Rosalie me encantaría comer lo que me prepares, Alice mas te vale que me lleves a comprar la ropa, Esme gracias por ayudarme con mi cuarto, Jasper me encantaría correr contigo pero algo me dice que voy a ir más lento— dijo Melisa sonriendo

—No me refería a que corrieras al lado mío, lo que decía era que cuando eras mas chica te encantaba que yo te pusiera sobre mi espalada y corriera a máxima velocidad, te reías y te gustaba que lo repitiera. Me refería que iba a hacer lo mismo ahora. Pero si prefieres que corramos a tu velocidad, lo haremos— dijo Jasper

—O no, quiero correr a la tuya, pero la primera vamos despacio— dijo Melisa— por las dudas—

—Claro— dijo Jasper sonriendo

—En cuanto a Emmett, ¿En serio serias capaz de construirme un castillo?— pregunto Melisa

—Claro que si, si lo deseas te lo hare. Solo pídemelo y te lo daré— dijo Emmett

—Te lo agradezco, pero no. Era solo una pregunta, simple curiosidad—dijo Melisa


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Yacqueline **

Melisa bajo las escaleras corriendo, se acerco al despacho de su abuelo y golpeo la puerta.

—Adelante— dijo Carlisle

—Abuelo, disculpa la molestia. ¿Estabas haciendo algo importante?— pregunto Melisa entrando al despacho

—No lo suficiente para que no pudiera atender a mi nieta consentida. Siéntate y dime ¿Qué necesitas?— pregunto Carlisle colocando un marcador en el libro que tenia abierto en su escritorio

—No es importante, solo una tontería— dijo Melisa

—Tontería o no, dímela. No es común que entres a mi despacho— dijo Carlisle

—Está bien pero no me voy a sentar, será solo un segundo: Abuelo ¿hay alguno de la familia Cullen, algún familia que no conozca que tenga como nombre Yacqueline?— le pregunto Melisa

—No, nadie de la familia tiene ese nombre. ¿Puedo preguntar él porque me lo preguntas?— le cuestiono dulcemente Carlisle mirándola

—Simple curiosidad, es una tontería. Te dije que no era importante— dijo Melisa

—Melisa baja de inmediato o llegaremos tarde—le voz de Jasper se escucho desde abajo

—Tu tío está impaciente. Melisa si tu consideras que es una tontería sin importancia no te voy a molestar pero si llega a ser en serio quería que me lo dijeras— dijo Carlisle

—No, es una tontería. Gracias abue— dijo Melisa— más me vale que me valla antes que al tío me mate. Te quiero— y beso a su abuelo en la mejilla

—Y yo a ti, mi princesa. Que tengas un lindo día— dijo Carlisle

—Gracias abuelo. Que te sea leve el trabajo en el hospital— dijo Melisa y salió corriendo de la habitación— Lo siento, lo siento. Me atrase— dijo Melisa sonriendo al terminar de bajar las escaleras.

—Ve a desayunar así después nos podemos ir— dijo Jasper mirándola

—Claro— dijo Melisa y fue hasta la cocina donde Esme le había preparado el desayuno

Luego del desayuno ella se subió callada al auto de sus padres donde siempre iba, el volvo. Mientras que sus cuatro tíos iban en el jeep de Emmett lo que significaba que ese día iba a llover.

—Amorcito, estas muy callada. ¿Ocurre algo malo?— pregunto Bella sentándose a su lado

—Es una tontería, el tema es que siempre me había comunicado con una chica con la cual tenía una relación muy intensa, era mi mejor amiga y mi confidente. Ahora lo tengo a Jacob y a Rose pero la extraño, extraño a esa joven que tanto me apoyo y aconsejo. Hasta ahora le había mandado cerca de 10 mensajes pero nada, pero ayer recibí un mensaje: "por favor comunícame con tu abuelo, solo él podrá detenerlo. Yacqueline Cullen". Por eso le pregunte al abuelo si tenía algún familia con el nombre Yacqueline pero me dijo que no. No sé qué está pasando pero algo me dice que está en problemas y que necesita ayuda, le respondí que me mandara un mensaje a mi celular con la dirección de su casa o su teléfono pero aun nada. Cada minuto que pasa más preocupada estoy, siento en el pecho un temor que está destruyendo toda paz que pude sentir— dijo Melanie

—Tranquila, te vamos a ayudar— le dijo Bella

—Lo sé, pero no puedo sacarme la corazonada de que ella está mal— dijo Melanie

—¿Quieres que Alice revise tu correo para ver si consigue averiguar algo?— le pregunto Edward mientras conducía

—Sí, pero no le digas nada hasta que hayamos regresado a la casa, no quiero preocuparla más de lo que ya está por haber perdido el anillo que ella me envió junto con la carta del abuelo— dijo Melanie

—No te preocupes, se le va a pasar. Solo es cuestión de darle tiempo— dijo Edward

—Como siempre— contesto Melanie sonriendo

Cuando llego la hora de la salida vieron que estaba lloviendo a cántaro, todos corrieron hasta los autos y volvieron a la casa. Pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue que a encontraron que el auto de Carlisle en la casa, se suponía que a esa hora él debía de estar en el hospital trabajando.

—Hola, ¿Qué crees que está haciendo el abuelo tan temprano en la casa?— pregunto Melisa mirando para todos lados

—Ni idea, pero cuando entremos le preguntaremos a Esme— le dijo Bella en cuanto se bajaron del auto

Todos bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa.

— Esme— la llamo Jasper

—Estamos arriba en la habitación de Melisa— le contesto Esme desde arriba

—_¿Qué estarán haciendo en mi habitación?—_ pensó Melisa

—No tengo ni idea pero vallamos a ver—contesto Edward y todos subieron a la habitación

En la cama había una joven recostada con mascarilla y varios otros aparatos. Esme le había colocado una de sus manos sobre la cabeza. Carlisle miraba el monitor constantemente.

— ¿Quién es?— pregunto Edward

—Según ella se llama Yacqueline y es amiga de Melisa— dijo Carlisle

—¿Qué le paso?— pregunto Melisa

—No lo sabemos, la encontramos bajo agua empapada en una moto, no sé que buscaba pero parecía completamente desconcertada. La traje para aquí y la he estado cuidando desde entonces pero no se que hace aquí. Lo único que me dijo fue su nombre y que era tu amiga— le dijo Carlisle

—Nos conocimos en el colegio cuando tenía 7, estuvimos un año juntas pero después sus padres se mudaron y la cambiaron de colegio, entonces seguimos siendo amigas a través del chat. Siempre nos contamos todo pero desde que me vine a vivir aquí no he sabido nada de ella, hasta ayer que me mando un mensaje diciendo que tenía que hablar contigo porque eras el único que podía detener lo que estaba pasando. Nunca supe a que se refería. ¿Qué le pasa?— pregunto Melisa extrañada

—Está enferma, tiene fiebre pero no hay forma de bajársela. Intente darle un medicamento y lo único que logramos fue que tuviera un ataque respiratorio. Así que solo podemos bajarle la temperatura con té de hierbas (que aun no le han hecho efecto) y con un paño de agua fría— dijo Carlisle

—Melisa ¿sabes el número de sus padres al cual podamos llamar para avisarles que su hija está aquí? Porque en su celular no hay ningún numero grabado, parece nuevo— pregunto Esme

—Ese celular se lo compraron sus padres hace años, me dijo que jamás había anotado ningún número porque era peligros si alguien lo veía. Que era uno de los celulares de emergencia. Y aunque nunca supe el número de sus padres si tengo el teléfono de uno de sus primos, en la persona que más confianza ella tiene, se supone que la conoce como ninguno. ¿Quieres que lo llame?— pregunto Melisa

—Claro— le dijo Carlisle

Melisa tomo el celular de Yacqueline y marco el número que se sabía de memoria. En seguida que atendieron de la pantalla del celular salió una protección donde se veía a un hombre.

—Hola, ¿Melisa que haces llamándome desde el celular de Yacqueline? ¿Dónde está ella?— pregunto el hombre serio

—Hola, lamento molestarte, pero ella está en casa de mi abuelo y esta grave. No sabía a quien más llamar de su familia— contesto Melisa— y por lo que ella siempre me comento, si alguna vez ella estaba en peligro que te llamara porque podía confiar en ti—

— Hiciste bien en llamarme, descuida que ya voy para la casa. En cinco minutos llego— dijo el hombre

—¿Sabes donde esta ella?— pregunto Melisa asustada

—Si, conozco donde está la casa de los Cullen. Descuida que ya voy para allá— le dijo el hombre

—Muy bien, los vamos a estar esperando— dijo Melisa

—¿Cómo se llama ese hombre? Porque me suena conocido— dijo Carlisle

—No lo sé, pero Yacqueline le llamaba Ale. Es extraño jamás conocí a sus padres pero a Ale si, él siempre la venia a buscar y siempre se la llevaba a casa. Pero te recuerdo que hace años que no lo veía— dijo Melisa

En ese momento se escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

—¿Quién será?— le pregunto Esme

—No tengo ni idea, esa mente no puedo leerla pero si se decirte que son más de una persona. – dijo Edward

—Voy a abrir— dijo Emmett


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Problemas **

Cinco minutos aparecieron un hombre y una mujer.

—Buenos días, permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Alexander y soy el primo de Yacqueline, y ella es mi esposa Clauding. Le agradezco enormemente que la hayan cuidado tanto— dijo el hombre

—No es nada, lamentablemente no hemos podido hacer nada más por ella. Intente inyéctale a través de la intravenosa un medicamento pero fue peor— le dijo Carlisle

—¿Ataque respiratorio?— pregunto Clauding

—Si, ¿es normal en ella?— pregunto Esme asustada

—Define normal. Una hija de un vampiro y de una mujer lobo ¿valla a uno a saber que se puede considerar normal en ella? La pequeña siempre fue un baúl de sorpresas—dijo Clauding sentándose en la punta de la cama

—¿A qué te refieres con es un baúl de sorpresa? Ella siempre fue una chica normal— dijo Maricela

—Si, normalita— dijo Alexander mirándola

—¿Una hija de un vampiro y una mujer lobo? Eso es imposible— dijo Jacob mirándolos

—Te puedo asegurar que es posible, pero si no deseas creer, no lo hagas. No eres la primera persona que lo piensa— dijo Alexander encogiéndose de hombros

En ese momento ella abrió los ojos asustada y comenzó a temblar.

—Yacqueline, tranquila. Aquí estoy, descansa— le dijo Alexander tomándole de la mano y besando su frente

Yacqueline lo miro y cerró los ojos, de inmediato el temblor se evaporo cayendo ella de nuevo dormida.

—Tendría que haber venido tu hermana, la necesitamos. Si vuelve a descontrolarse se transformara y no vamos a poder controlarla— dijo Clauding

—Primero se supone que ella no debe de usar sus poderes, estando embarazada es riesgoso— dijo Alexander

—Lo siento, me había olvidado— dijo Clauding

—Descuida, yo también me olvide ayer. Respecto a controlarla, descuida que si podremos. Para algo tenemos fuerza, además si se transforma se como destransformarla. La hemos cuidado durante 17 años, la criamos los 10 juntos, la vimos crecer, la protegimos y curamos cada herida que se hizo. No enfrentamos a su sangre, a su cuerpo y a su transformación. Ahora ya nada nos asusta— dijo Alexander besando la mano de Clauding

—Lo sé, pero yo si tengo miedo a algo: a que se nos valla y no podamos salvarla— dijo Clauding

—Si se va, la traigo de vuelta. No me importa a quien tengo que enfrentarme— dijo Alexander

Yacqueline se despertó y los miro.

—Tranquila, aquí estamos— le dijo Alexander mirándola

—Ale— dijo Yacqueline

—Aquí estoy, y también Clauding— dijo Alexander

—Lo sé, lo siento. Gracias por venir. Ale ¿alguno de ellos 4 sabe que estoy aquí?— pregunto ella cerrando los ojos

—Si supieran donde estas esterarían todos aquí. Sabes cuánto ellos se preocupan por ti— le respondió Alexander

—Todos se preocupan. ¿Sabes algo de mis padres o los abuelos?— pregunto ella mirándolo

—Sí, tu madre vuelve mañana de los Ángeles, estaba terminando de arreglar todo así que ella pasara a trabajar al lado de Carlisle…— comenzó Alexander

—Por tanto papá se va a ir a Seattle— termino Yacqueline

—Exacto, tu padre junto con tus abuelos llegan dentro de dos horas…— comenzó Clauding

—¿Cómo que dos horas? No voy a tener tiempo de…— comenzó a levantarse pero Clauding la hizo recostarse

—Tú no te puedes mover, no hace mucho tuviste un ataque respiratorio. Ahora te vas a quedar quieta. ¿Pero me querrías decir que fue lo que paso? — Pregunto Clauding

—¿Con qué?— pregunto Yacqueline

—Vimos el mensaje a Melisa. Sé que quieres que todo se arregle pero esta no es la forma— dijo Alexander

—No fue mi intención hacer daño, pero creí que Carlisle iba a poder solucionar las cosas— dijo Yacqueline

—Pueda o no, no podemos meterlo en esto o tu padre nos asesinara a todos juntos. Pero ahora dinos que paso para que terminaras aquí— dijo Clauding

—No lo recuerdo totalmente, sé que había agarrado la moto para ir a dar una vuelta y ya que estaba pasar por el supermercado a comprar algunas cosas. Pero de pronto sentí que la moto se me salía de control, no sé qué paso, solo recuerdo que me di contra un árbol y nada más— dijo Yacqueline

—¿Recuerdas el choque?— pregunto Alexander

—No, ¿Qué piensas?— pregunto Yacqueline

—No sé, sabes que normalmente me equivoco pero arriesgándome a opinar diría que volviste a tener uno de tus ataques. Lo cual significa hablar de inmediato con tu padre. Esto no debería de estar pasando. Pero igualmente hablaremos con tu abuelo, supongo que él sabrá responder mejor a lo que paso— dijo Alexander

—¿A cuál de los dos?— pregunto Yacqueline y sus ojos brillaron

—A Jacob, sabes que al otro tenemos prohibido hablarle— dijo Clauding

—Clau— dijo Alexander

—Tranquilo, estoy bien. Solo desearía poder hablar verdaderamente con todos. – dijo Clauding

—Lo sé, todos queremos lo mismo pero sabes que no puede ser. Tenemos que callarnos— dijo Alexander

— "Es peligroso usar los poderes mentales contra ellos porque podríamos ocasionar problemas"— dijo Clauding

—Exacto, lo mismo ha dicho los últimos meses, desde el episodio del hospital. – dijo Alexander sonriendo

—Pero ¿Cómo lo soportas? ¿Cómo soportas estar tan cerca de ellos y no decirles nada? Mi hermano es el único que lo lograría— dijo Clauding

—Yo no apostaría eso, tu hermano no lo lograría. ¿Por qué crees que prefirió irse a trabajar a Seattle antes de que a Forks?, porque sabe que si esta cerca de ellos no lo soportara. Edwin hace años que no es tan fuerte como era. – dijo Alexander

—¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Clauding

—Encontré un diario de la época en que aun nosotros éramos unos niños y nuestros padres vivían: "hoy Edwin cumplió los 17. Alice y Rosa lo llevaron de compras. Yo no sé como él se divierte. Ahora se encuentra con Emmett jugando a luchar, esperemos que esta vez no se dañen enserio porque sino a Carlisle le entrara otro de sus ataques. Edwin está creciendo, estos últimos 17 años junto con él han sido los más maravillosos. Ayer lo descubrimos creando un proyecto, como Esme. Le quedo lindo, y anteayer no sorprendió tocando el piano, si hay cosas que no podemos dudar es hermano de quien es. Y hoy me pidió la cámara, quiere ser fotógrafo. Bella lo atrapo el otro día leyendo ese libro otra vez, a Edward le entro otro ataque de los suyos parece que ese libro lo tiene podrido. Creo que prefiere Edward que este con los libros de Medicina, se supone que está estudiando eso, a Carlisle lo alegra eso es lindo. Me gusta verlo reírse y más cuando sus ojos brillan"—dijo Alexander

Los Cullen se miraron entre ellos, pero prefirieron no decir nada. Algo les decía que si abrían la boca podían tener problemas.

—¿Reírse, Edwin?—Pregunto Clauding

—¿Brillarle sus ojos? ¿estás seguro de que decía Edwin?— pregunto Yacqueline

—Si, le pregunte a Jacob y me dijo que sí. Melisa me agrego que en la época de que Jasper vivía era normal verlo reírse y con los ojos brillantes, uso una frase que me dejo pensando: "Era la alegría de la familia, su nacimiento significo el fin de los problemas. Fue como si del cielo nos mandaran un ángel para protegernos"— dijo Alexander

—¿Y porque cambio tanto?— Pregunto Clauding

—Porque los vi a los 8 morir y porque Alice se suicido antes sus ojos. ¿Tú crees que eso no es suficiente?— pregunto Alexander

—Pensé que ella había muerto en batalla—dijo Yacqueline

—Todos, pero según el diario de tu padre no. Jamás creí que podía leer algo semejante, y no es lo único que nos han escondido— dijo Alexander

—¿Qué más nos están escondiendo?— pregunto Clauding

—¿Sabías que el poder de tu hermano es capaz de revivir a una persona? ¿Sabías que luego de que los asesinaran a cada uno de ellos, él los revivía? ¿Sabías que él revivió a mi padre por casi 24 horas pero no quiso hacerlo con tu padre?— pregunto Alexander

—No, no sabía nada. ¿Por qué demonios nos han estado escondiendo las cosas?— pregunto Clauding

—Porque ustedes dos son unos alcahuetas de los Volturis y tu hermano en sus manos es un arma perfecta. – dijo Braulio desde la ventana abierta

—Aro lo sabe— dijo Alexander

—Yo no me preocupo por Aro, se supone que es nuestro protector. Me refiero a Cayo y Jane. – dijo Braulio

—¿Y yo porque se supone que no debía saberlo?— pregunto Yacqueline

—¿No lo sé?, ¿Será por tu prometido? ¿O ahora es tu esposo?— pregunto Braulio

—No sé a qué te refieres— dijo Yacqueline haciéndose la que no entendía

—Tu anillo, ese es un anillo de matrimonio y me arriesgaría a decirte que te cásate el otro día cuando desapareciste de casa, y esta vez te ibas a encontrar con él pero algo salió mal— dijo Braulio señalando su mano

—Se supone que no debes entrar a mi mente— dijo Yacqueline

—Primero mi poder no tiene cerradura como el de Alexander; Segundo no necesito entrar a tu mente, te crie así que a mí no me puedes tener secretos. Eso sí, yo que tu escondería ese anillo antes de que tus padres o tus abuelos lo vean o te vas a meter en problemas— dijo Braulio

—¿No me piensas dar un rezongó?— pregunto Yacqueline

—No, pero eso no significa que no estés castigada, jovencita. Te vas a quedar sin tarjeta y sin los autos. Veremos ahora si te comienzas a comportar— dijo Braulio

—¿Castigarme porque me case?— pregunto Yacqueline sonriendo

—Algo así, escaparte a Volterra, usar la tarjeta de Melisa cuando sabes que no debes usarla y por ultimo y mayor: la ruptura del Aston Martin de mi padre— dijo Braulio

—¿Cómo supiste de eso?— pregunto Yacqueline asustada

—Es fácil, lo dejaste destrozado contra un árbol a tres cuadras de la casa. Cuando llegue de la universidad lo vi. – dijo Braulio y en ese momento sonó su celular

Braulio sonrió a la pantalla y de ella salió una protección donde se veía a una mujer.

—Paso revista a los desastres de la familia. Comencemos porque tenemos 4 autos destrozados: el Aston Martin, el BMW, el Porsche y el Mercedes negro. – dijo la mujer

—¿Qué dijiste Jolly?— pregunto Alexander asustado— ¿Cómo paso eso?—

—Yo los rompí, fue sin querer lo juro— dijo Jacqueline

—Lo que escuchaste, hermanito. El Mercedes y el BMW se pueden arreglar sin problema, pero los otros dos necesitamos pedir los repuestos al exterior— dijo Jolly

—De mi cuenta sacas los arreglos del Porsche— dijo Alexander

—Y de la mía, el del Aston Martin— dijo Braulio asustado

—Bien, problemas del 1 al 4 arreglados. Vamos al 5, 6 y 7: las dos tarjetas negras están repletas y la dorada también: total 14— dijo Jolly

—¿14 mil pesos?— pregunto Braulio asustado

—No, 140 mil pesos— dijo Jolly

—¿Podemos cubrirlos?— pregunto Clauding aterrada

—Si juntamos lo que tengo yo, con lo tuyo podemos llegar— dijo Jolly

—Problemas del 1 al 7 resueltos— dijo Braulio sonriendo

—Si pero el 8, 9 y 10 no creo que sea tan fáciles: Alec, casamiento en secreto y para rematar embarazo adolescente— dijo Jolly

—Con Alec le pedimos que espere, el casamiento lo mantenemos en secreto— dijo Braulio

—Bien, y el 10 ¿Qué hacemos con él? Porque en cuanto el tío llegue a casa lo va a descubrir, no es tan fácil esconderle a un ginecólogo un embarazo— dijo Jolly

—De ese me encargo yo— dijo Yacqueline

—¿Qué piensas hacer?— pregunto Jolly

—Creo que sabes mejor que nadie lo que voy a hacer. Mi padre me va a matar cuando sepa que estoy embarazada y me va a querer quitar al niño— dijo Yacqueline

—Sabes que tu padre no es un monstruo— dijo Jolly

—La diferencia es mínima— dijo Yacqueline


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Desconcertados **

Todos escucharon la voz fuera de la ventana

—¿En serio crees que soy así?—

—¿Está ahí afuera?— pregunto Yacqueline asustada

—Claro, yo no soy Braulio que entro sin ser invitado. Además creo que esta discusión tenemos que seguirla en casa. –dijo el hombre

Braulio miro para abajo y asintió.

—¿Cómo nos encontraste?— pregunto Jacqueline y se intento quitar a mascarilla

—No lo hagas, aun estas débil— dijo el hombre

Braulio se acerco a ella y le volvió a colocar la mascarilla

— ¿Por qué no entras?— pregunto Jasper acercándose a la ventana y mirando al hombre que estaba afuera

—Gracias, Jasper— le respondió el hombre y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo se sintió que alguien abría la puerta y entraba

Cuando el hombre entro a la habitación Esme sonrió.

—¿Cómo entraste a la casa?— pregunto Carlisle

—Yo había cerrado con llave la puerta— dijo Emmett

—Tengo llave de la casa, tú mismo me la diste, Carlisle pero aun no lo recuerdas. Descuida dentro de 15 años lo recordaras. – dijo el hombre y se acercó a la cama de la joven

La joven miro hacia el costado.

—Estas enojada, eso lo noto pero te equivocas. Jamás haría algo que pudiera dañarte, eres mi hija y el mayor tesoro que tengo, me muero si algo te pasara— dijo el hombre

—No quiero escucharte más, vete— dijo Yacqueline

El hombre cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Cómo desees, pero antes quiero decirte una cosa y que me escuches, solo eso ¿lo harás?— pregunto el hombre

Jasper sintió a tristeza y el dolor que inundo al hombre pero no quiso decir nada, también notaba el odio de ella. Miro a Alice que se encogió de hombros.

—Edwin— dijo Jolly por el teléfono

—Después hablare contigo, cuando llegue a la casa pero quiero que todo los costos los pases a mi cuenta. Yo hace años les dije que de todo eso me encargaba yo y eso voy a hacer— dijo Edwin

—Como quieras— dijo Jolly

—Ahora corta la comunicación, seguiremos con ella cuando regrese— dijo Edwin

—Por supuesto— dijo Jolly y el celular se apago

Braulio lo volvió a aguardar.

—Yacqueline, te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Piensas escuchar lo que diga?— pregunto Edwin

—Solo una cosa y después no quiero volver a verte nunca más— dijo Jolly

—Bien, una sola cosa. Nunca permitiría que alguien te separa de tu hijo, jamás y eso lo sabes. En casa, en el cuarto secreto debajo de la foto de la boda de mis padres hay un libro quiero que se lo entregues a Jolly y a tu abuelo, allí esta todos mis conocimientos de obstetricia, una vez que ellos lo lean sabrán cómo tratar tu embarazo. Dile a tu madre que en el libro, hay una carta para ella, que la lea. – dijo Edwin y se dio la vuelta para irse pero…

—¿A dónde te vas a ir tu?— pregunto Clauding— porque por lo que dijiste significa que tú no estarás durante su embarazo—

—No lo voy a estar, me iré a Paris o a la isla. Dependiendo de cómo este de ánimo. Después de todo cumplí la promesa a Jas y a mi padre, cuidar de ustedes: cada uno encontró algo en lo que es bueno y que le gusta, y más que nada cada uno es feliz. Hice todo lo que podía por ustedes y no me arrepiento porque soy unas excelentes personas, ahora lo único que me queda por hacer es cumplirte la promesa a ti a los chicos de no volver a perder a nuestros padres, y de eso me voy a encargar dentro de unos días. Ahora solo resta que ustedes sigan con sus vidas— dijo Edwin mirándola

—Pero nuestra felicidad no era completa si tú no estás— dijo Braulio

—Lo será, es tiempo de que ustedes abran sus alas y vuelen sin mí. Después de todo ya tienen más de 40 años— dijo Edwin y le sonrió

—Pero yo no— dijo Yacqueline

—Tú te casaste, estas embarazada del hombre que tu amas y tienes a tu madre para cualquier cosa, pero conociéndote como te conozco algo me dice que no le vas a prestar atención a nadie más que a tu esposo. No creo que vayas a necesitar a nadie más que a él, y al que más odias y desprecias es a mí así que, te ahorro el camino de sufrimiento— dijo Edwin

—¿Sabes que acaba de decir algo parecido a lo que papá le dijo a mamá cuando ella estaba embarazada?— pregunto Braulio

—Lo sé mejor que nadie. Después de todo 17 años viviendo con ellos algo se te pega. – dijo Edwin

—Padre, por favor quédese. Lo voy a necesitar— dijo Yacqueline

—Como mi reina quiera— le dijo Edwin y le sonrió

—Lamento haberte hecho daño. – dijo Yacqueline

—No pasa nada, los padres perdonamos todo— dijo Edwin se sentó en la cama

—¿Cómo me encontraste?— pregunto Yacqueline

—Eres mi hija, puse un trasmisor en el celular de emergencias así que cuando Melisa llamo a Alexander, te localice— dijo Edwin

—¿Y no crees que te pasa de sobreprotector?— pregunto Alexander

—Yo que tu no hablaría— dijo Braulio bajito

—Déjalo Braulio. Alexander solo hago lo mismo que tú me enseñaste a hacer pero yo con mi hija y tú con mi hermana— dijo Edwin

—¿Cómo es eso que me pusiste un trasmisor en mi celular?— pregunto Clauding furiosa

—Bien dicho— dijo Braulio— así se habla tío—

—¿Y ese comportamiento?— pregunto Yacqueline extrañada

—Digamos que cuando no tengo consulta y no tengo pacientes, tu prima se divierte enseñándome a comportarme como un adolescente— dijo Edwin

—Tendría que haber sabido que Evangelina estaba detrás de eso. La venganza es propia de ella— dijo Alexander

—No es venganza, es simplemente darte una cuchara de tu propia medicina, Alexander. Me pase toda mi vida escuchando como tú te burlabas de mí, ya es tiempo de hacer lo contrario. A ver si la próxima vez no te metes conmigo— dijo Edwin

—Eso es bueno— dijo Braulio riéndose

—Eso es, Braulio. Es lindo verte reír— dijo Edwin mirándolo

—¿Te están brillando los ojos?— pregunto Clauding emocionada

—Supongo. ¿Eso qué tiene de malo?— pregunto Edwin

—Nada, solo que Jacob dijo que no te brillaban los ojos desde la muerte de mi padre— dijo Alexander

—Así era, aunque las cosas cambiaron aun no sé sí para bien o para mal. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no hay nada igual que antes— dijo Edwin— ahora tengo que arreglar las cosas aquí—

Edwin cerró los ojos y todos sintieron que hondas de luz y calor pasaban por sus cuerpos.

—Gracias— dijo Yacqueline

Braulio con cuidado le quito la mascarilla y el resto de los aparatos.

—Al fin libre— dijo Yacqueline

—Lo estas, eso es bueno— la voz de Edwin se había vuelto débil

—¿Tío?— dijo asustado Braulio y se coloco delante de él

—Tranquilo, estoy bien. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que volver a casa, tengo varias cosas que hacer— dijo Edwin

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Edwin se paro, se despidió, agradeció a Carlisle y se fue.

—Creo que es hora de que nosotros también nos vallamos— dijo Alexander

—Doctor Carlisle, le agradecemos todo lo que hizo por nosotros. – dijo Braulio

—No fue nada, me agrada ayudar a las personas. Cualquier cosa que necesiten estoy para ayudarla— dijo Carlisle

—Por supuesto, y cualquier cosa que ustedes necesiten no duden en llamarnos— dijo Braulio

—Carlisle ¿Sabe donde quedo la moto en la que yo estaba?— pregunto Yacqueline parándose de la cama

—Se encuentra abajo, acompáñame que te la devuelvo— dijo Carlisle

Todos siguieron a Carlisle hasta el garaje y se encontraron con una moto. Yacqueline enseguida corrió hasta la moto y se subió a ella sonriendo.

—Ni se te ocurra, tú te vas en el auto con tu tía. La moto me la llevo yo— dijo Alexander

—Eso no se vale— dijo Yacqueline

—Si se vale, jovencita. No me voy a arriesgar a que algo te pase– dijo Alexander

—¿Primito Braulio?— pregunto Yacqueline

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Alexander—dijo Braulio— pero si te comportas tengo un regalito para ti— y le entrego una tarjeta

—¿En serio?— pregunto Yacqueline ansiosa

—Sí, en serio. Algo me dice que vas a necesitarla. Además te la mereces, es un regalo de bodas. – dijo Braulio sonriendo— felicidades—

—Gracias, Braulio— dijo ella y comenzó a sonreír

—Bueno, entonces nos vamos. Carlisle, te lo vuelvo a agradecer. Si algo hubiera pasado con ella no sé qué sería de nosotros— dijo Braulio

—De nada, cuídenla y no la dejen sola—dijo Carlisle

—Nunca más. Bueno, que les vaya bien— dijo Braulio y seguido de Yacqueline y Cluading se subió a un auto SSC Ultimate Aero

Alexander monto en la moto y la prendió, medio minuto después había desaparecido.

—Esa familia sí que es rara— comento Melisa

—Si, lo es. Bueno, más vale que entre ya a ordenar las cosas, así luego me cambio y me voy, porque tengo turno esta noche— dijo Carlisle

—Carlisle vete que mostros ordenamos las cosas en la casa— dijo Edward

—¿Estás seguro?— pregunto Carlisle

—Claro, ve tranquilo— dijo Edward

—Gracias, Edward— dijo Carlisle y seguido de Esme entro a la casa

Los demás se dirigieron de inmediato hacia el cuarto de Melisa a ordenar todo pero se encontraron que todo había desaparecido y que el cuarto se encontraba como si nada hubiera pasada. Y sobre la cama una carta.

_Estimados Cullen y Blacks; _

_Buenas noches, lamento molestarles pero supongo que les debo una explicación. Descuiden que guarde todas las cosas en sus lugares, conozco a mis primos y a mi tía y sé que se iban a olvidar de ordenar todo así que yo vine mientras estaban afuera y me encargue de todo. _

_Lamento haber entrado a la casa sin autorización pero tenía que hacerlo, ustedes salvaron a Yacqueline y luego ellos se olvidaron de ayudarlos a ordenar, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ustedes._

_Solo me resta decirles que todo está en su lugar habitual, y que si necesitan algo no duden en llamarnos._

_Melisa te devuelvo el anillo que Alice te mando con la carta de tu abuelo, te lo dejaste olvidado en el hospital._

_Se despide con cariño _

_Jolly _

—Bueno, veo que ya arreglaron todo— dijo Edward luego de leer la carta a todos en voz alta

—Sí, eso parece— dijo Melisa deprimida

—¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto Jasper mirándola

—Pensé que tal vez ahora que ella había vuelto, podríamos ser de nuevo mejores amigas pero casada y esperando un niño no creo que quiera ser de nuevo mi amiga. Además ni siquiera se percato que yo estaba aquí— Dijo Melisa

Jasper la miro y comenzó a cambiarle el humor

—Jasper tu puedes cambiar mis sentimientos pero no mis pensamientos y esta vez tengo razón y tu lo sabes. – dijo Melisa

—Princesa, sé que lo tienes pero tu no puedes seguir haciéndote daño. No sabes lo que puede pasar de ahora en adelante. Además hoy no creo que haya sido el mejor día de tu amiga, mira como se pusieron las cosas: casi pierde a su padre, casi pierde ella también la vida y las discusiones entre sus primos no sé que decirte pero algo me decía que ella muy contenta no estaba— dijo Alice

—Dale tiempo, tal vez llame en estos días— dijo Jasper

—Está bien—dijo Melisa— Alice tu anillo—

—Quédatelo, era para ti— respondió Alice sonriendo

—Gracias, por todo— dijo Melisa

—De nada—contesto Alice

—Bueno, a mí sí me disculpan quiero descansar un ratito— dijo Melisa

—Por supuesto, ni más faltaba. — dijo Edward

—Pero primero tienes que cenar algo, apenas desayunaste y lo mismo pasó en el almuerzo. – dijo Bella

—Está bien, ya bajo— dijo Melisa

—No te preocupes que yo ya te traje la cena a la cama, como te gusta— dijo Esme entrando con la cena

—Gracias, abuela— dijo Melisa y se sentó en la cama dispuesta a cenar

Melisa cuando termino de cenar, fue hasta el baño donde se lavo los dientes y cambió. Cuando regreso a su habitación aun estaban todos allí esperando para despedirse de ella, Melisa sonriendo sé metió a la cama mientras los demás la saludaban con besos. Luego ella se recostó en la cama y poco tiempo después ella estaba completamente dormida.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Toma de decisiones **

A la mañana siguiente todos estaba normal hasta que llegaron al instituto. Allí al lado de donde siempre aparcaban el BMW y el Volvo estaba el mismo auto SSC Ultimate Aero

—Buenos días, me alegra mucho de verlos— dijo Yacqueline bajándose del lado de pasajero

—Buenos días, Yacquelie. ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto Melisa

—Vengo al instituto, como tu. Aun tengo 17 y mi madre no tranzó en eso: tienes que ir al instituto porque tienes que tener algo de estudio. Además aun el embarazo no se nota así que vengo a estudiar— dijo Yacquelie

—Así que vamos a estar en el mismo instituto, puede que tengamos alguna clase juntas— dijo Melisa emocionada

—Eso espero, te prefiero a ti de compañera antes de que a mi primo— dijo ella y del auto se bajo Alexander

—Buenos días a todos— dijo Alexander y se coloco al lado de su prima

—Buenos días. ¿Así que tu también vienes al instituto?— pregunto Emmett sonriendo

—Desgraciadamente era a sorteo: o Clauding o yo, y por la de ayer salí sorteado yo. Otra vez a hacer el instituto— dijo Alexander

—¿Y porque solo ustedes dos para el sorteo? Porque si mal no recuerdo entre ustedes son más de 4— dijo Melisa

—En total somos 9 los que nos podemos hacer pasar por alumnos pero sus padres están descartados porque ambos trabajan en el hospital, mi hermana Jolly va a la universidad y además trabaja en el hospital al igual que Braulio, Richarld y Evangelina van a la universidad así que también estaban descartados: solo quedábamos Clauding y yo, y para mi desgracia salí sorteado yo— dijo Alexander

—¿No te gusta hacer el instituto?— pregunto Jasper

—Preferiría la universidad, se suponía que al final iba a poder hacer el curso de filosofía pero como van las cosas otra vez me lo voy a perder— dijo Alexander

—No te quejes, al menos tienes el de fotografía como tu padre— le dijo Yacqueline

—Sí pero quiero hacer los dos— dijo Alexander mirándola

—¿Se suponen que están en el mismo año?— pregunto Rosalie

—No, se supone que voy un año más adelantado que ella — dijo Alexander

—No te quejes, después de todo lo más seguro es que compartas alguna clase con Jasper, ¿no se supone que eso era lo que más deseabas en el mundo?— dijo Yacqueline sonriendo

—Sí, eso lo deseo. — dijo Alexander

—¿Puedo preguntar porque deseas tener alguna clase conmigo?— le cuestiono Jasper

—Porque Edwin se ha pasado toda la vida llenándome la cabeza de que debería de ser un poquito más como tu, al menos en la parte de los estudios, quiero saber a que se refería— dijo Alexander sonriendo

—¿Y como se supone que él sabe como soy en los estudios?— pregunto Jasper

—Esa es una larga historia, pero desgraciadamente no te la podemos contar. Pero ahora a buscar la administración— dijo Alexander y en aquel momento paro ante ellos un Mercedes guardián blanco.

El auto estaciono del otro lado del BMW y de él se bajaron tres personas.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes aquí?—pregunto Alexander

—Les advertí al empezar el año que esta vez no se iban a quedar en casa haciendo nada; muy bien Aro mando un mensaje que dice que Alec ahora es uno más de nosotros así que esta también bajo mi orden y tu esposa aun tiene 17 así que le toca instituto. Les toca a los dos varones al mismo grado y a las dos chicas también al mismo. Ahora vamos que los tengo que anotar— dijo la mujer— Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Melisa; permítanme presentarme soy Melisa Blacullenckn, la tutora de los chicos—

—Encantados de conocerla— dijo Edward

—Chicos, vamos que tenemos que ir a la administración a revisar sus papeles así pueden comenzar hoy las clases— dijo Melisa y se llevo a los 4 chicos para la administración

— ¿Alec Volturi? Esto no me agrada nada. No quiero verlo cerca de ninguno de nosotros— dijo Edward

—¿Quién es ese señor?— pregunto Melisa

— Es una larga historia, pero a modo de resumen él quiso asesinarte a ti y a tu madre. No me gusta nada ese tipo, y ahora su mente está totalmente bloqueada— dijo Edward

—Tranquilo que no se va a acercar a ninguno de ustedes— dijo Jasper— de eso me encargo yo—

—Melisa sé que Yacqueline es tu mejor amiga…— comenzó Edward

—¿Pero qué, papá?— pregunto Melisa asustada

—No quiero que te acerques a ella mientras ese tipo este con ella. De ella me fio pero de él no— dijo Edward

—Como quieras— dijo Melisa

Diez minutos después aparecieron de nuevos ellos sonriendo.

—Fue un placer volverlos a ver a todos ustedes. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que regresar a casa— dijo Melisa sonriendo

Los chicos la acompañaron al auto.

—Alec, quedas a cargo de todos, haz el favor de cuidarlos pero…— comenzó Melisa triste

—Sin usar los poderes. Lo sé, le prometí a todos que no los volvería a usar a excepción de que atacar a mi esposa y lo hare. Ya no soy un volturi, ahora solo soy simplemente Alec Valkeri, un joven adolescente en su último año en el instituto. Descuida Melisa no voy a hacer nada malo— dijo Alec sonriendo

—No me parece correcto que estés tan cerca de los Cullen y sin protección. Es demasiado inseguro. Todos te odian y tienen razón al hacerlo— dijo Melisa

—Lo sé, y soy el primero en decir que si quisieran asesinarme estarían en su derecho pero no te preocupes, defenderé a mi esposa y a ustedes con mi vida, pero no la mía. Ahora vete o Jake se impacientara, se supone que es su aniversario— dijo Alec— pero no te preocupes que tengo el anillo, se supone que eso me debe defender de ellos—

—Te agradezco todo, solo cuídate. Alexander vigila el futuro, si ves a alguien haciéndole daño o él haciendo daño, detenlo y sácalo de aquí. – dijo Melisa

—Por supuesto, primita, lo haremos— dijo Alexander

—Bien. Todos tienen dinero, tienen el auto, las llaves las tienen, ¿Qué mas falta?— pregunto Melisa

—Melisa no es mi primera vez en un instituto. Además estoy yo, todo saldrá bien, lo veras— dijo Clauding

—Bien, entonces todo estará bien— dijo Melisa

—Lo estará, ahora vete— dijo Alexander

—Bien, Yacqueline cuídate y cualquier cosa que te sientas mal avisarle a alguno de los tres, un embarazo es algo serio— dijo Melisa

—Lo sé, por eso tengo cuidado. Si me siento mal, ya le dije a mi prima que la llamo de inmediato. Después de todo ella es la ginecóloga o de lo contrario llamare a mi padre— dijo Yacqueline

—Bien, entonces todo va a estar bien. Alec por favor cuídate y cuida de ellos. Aun son jóvenes y procura detenerlos si hacen lo que tú sabes que no deben—. Dijo Melisa y se subió al mercedes y se fue

—Ahora cada uno a su clase. Yac, si te sientes mal me avisas de inmediato, te amo— le dijo Alec y la miro a los ojos

—Y yo a ti, tranquilo apenas estoy de un mes, nada me va a pasar. Aunque estoy deseosa de saber cómo te vas a comportar cuando este de más meses. Tranqui, todo va a estar bien— dijo Yacqueline sonriendo mientras le tomaba de la mano

—Aun más nervioso de lo que estoy ahora, ven, te voy a acompañar a tu clase, y allí me esperas hasta que te recoja, no quiero que andes sola en ningún momento— dijo Alec

—No voy a estar sola, voy a estar con Clauding— dijo Yacqueline

—Esperemos que ella no te deje sola. – dijo Alec

—Además va a estar Melisa— dijo Yacqueline

—Amor, los Cullen me tienen odio, que es merecido, y esperemos que me equivoque pero tu amiga no creo que pueda estar muy cerca de ti— dijo Alec con compasión

—Pero tú cambiaste, no es eres el mismo que hace años— dijo Yacqueline temerosa

—Lo sé, pero las cosas no se perdonan tan fácilmente y tienen razón en hacerlo. Pero no voy a permitir que eso evite que estemos juntos, por lo menos de mi parte. Es tiempo de que tú también tomes tus decisiones, en esta relación— dijo Alec— te advertí que no todas las personas que conozco me quieren y que la mayoría me desea ver muerto. Y que podías por ello estar en peligro—

—Y yo te dije que no me importa, además yo me se defender. No por nada soy una mujer loba y media vampira— dijo Yacqueline— y si Melisa no quiere ser mi amiga por su rencor que me lo tenga, lo mas impórtate para mí eres tú. Te amo y no me arrepentiré jamás de haberme casado contigo. Además mis padres estar felices por nosotros y eso es lo que me preocupa. Y en todo caso lo que me importa es Melisa, mi abuela. No la nenita aquí que no sabe ni lo que quiere. –dijo Yacqueline

—Tampoco seas tan dura con ella, tienen sus razones para quererme muerto. Después de todo casi matamos a su madre y a ella— dijo Alec

—Pero no fue tu decisión. Además cumplías ordenes— dijo Yacqueline

—Cumpliera ordenes o no, lo hicimos. Ahora vamos a clases y cuídate, si te sientas mal me avisas. – dijo Alec y tomándola de la mano la guio hacia el edificio del aun que le tocaba

—Alex, ¿Me acompañas?— dijo Clauding

—Al infinito y donde sea— dijo Alexander

—Entonces a mi clase— dijo Clauding

—Donde la princesa desee— dijo Alexander poniéndole el brazo para que ella se agarrara

—Muy bien, adelante caballero— dijo Clauding tomándolo del brazo

Alexander la guio hasta su clase.

—Más vale que nosotros también vallamos a casa— dijo Edward— pero tengan cuidado, por las dudas. Y nos veremos a la hora de almuerzo—

—Por supuesto— dijo Emmett y cada uno se fue para su clase.

Era la hora de la salida, la última clase de Rosalie coincidió con Alec y cuando ella estaba saliendo de la clase se le cayeron los libros de su mano y Alec corrió a recogérselos.

—Suelta mis libros— dijo Rosalie

—Por supuesto, señora Cullen— dijo Alec y se volvió con Alexander hasta los autos

Rosalie se fue hasta su auto donde Alice, Jasper y Emmett la estaban esperando.

—¿Qué paso?— pregunto Emmett mirándola

—No lo sé. Pero se comporto como un caballero— dijo Rosalie

En aquel momento Alec apareció con los demás chicos.

—Mi esposo es un caballero— dijo Yacqueline sonriendo

—Lo imagino— dijo Emmett

—Lo es, aunque no lo creas. Ahora si me disculpas tenemos otras cosas que hacer— dijo Yacqueline

—Yac, por favor. Deja que digan todo lo que quieran— dijo Alec sonriéndole— Y si, te recogí los libros porque se supone que un caballero ayuda a las personas—

—¿Como es que cambiaste en apenas 17 años? – dijo Edward

—17 para ti, 77 para mí. Edward, yo no soy el Alec de tu tiempo, soy del futuro. Y si, ya no soy el mismo. Pero ahora trememos otras cosas que hacer, así que, con permiso – dijo Alec sonriendo

—Yo los recuerdo— dijo Melis observándolos de pronto con atención

—Es obvio, hemos estado conversando con ustedes durante horas— dijo Alec

—No es eso, recuerdo a las personas del hospital. Hace unos meses, cuando mi familia fue a buscarme ustedes estaban en el hospital con un Jacob más viejo que el que yo siempre veo pero después Braulio nos borro la memoria y apareció Inés— dijo Melisa recordándolo todo

—¿Braulio no uso su poder?— pregunto Alec mirándolo

—No, dijo que era mejor esconder las cosas en su mente que borrarles la memoria porque podían pasar que olvidaran cosas diferentes. – dijo Alexander

—Eso es arriesgado— dijo Alec

—Lo es, como decir que somos del futuro — dijo Alexander sonriendo

—Eso no es arriesgado, porque yo solo les dije la verdad. Nada más que soy del futuro. Lo arriesgado seria si contara que pasa en el futuro o que paso— respondió Alec – ahora vamos a casa, algunos tenemos que salir de caza urgentemente—

—Claro, vamos— dijo Alexander y le tendió las llaves

—Ni se te ocurra, yo no pienso manejar. – dijo Alec sonriéndole

—Está bien, además de sabandija, cómodo. – dijo Alexander riéndose

—De eso nada, tu ya condujiste a la venida, el regreso me toca a mí— dijo Clauding

—Chicos— los llamo Edward

—Tío— dijo Alexander sonriendo

—¿Tío?— pregunto Edward

—¿Qué necesitan?— pregunto Alec

—Conversar sobre lo que recordó Melisa y lo que tu dijiste— dijo Edward

—Por supuesto, mañana a las 8 de la mañana en el campo de juego de Beisbol de la familia Cullen. Y luego de la conversación tendremos partido, va a ver tormenta— dijo Alexander sonriendo

—¿Beisbol?— pregunto Emmett

—Pensé que cuando había tormenta te gustaba jugar— dijo Alexander

—Nos encanta pero ¿Ves el futuro?— pregunto Rosalie

—Sí, pero eso lo sé porque los conocemos demasiado bien— dijo Alexander— mañana lo entenderán.

—Por supuesto, entonces llevaremos el equipo. Les avisaremos que vamos todos, los 8— dijo Jasper

—Perfecto pero preferiríamos que fueran los 10: incluido Melisa y Jacob. La explicación es para todos— dijo Clauding

—Por supuesto, pero ustedes también todos— dijo Alice

—Ni más faltaba, ambas familias completas. Ahora si nos vamos porque sino estaremos en problemas. Que descansen y prepárense para perder— dijo Alexander antes de entrar junto con los demás al auto, luego lo prendieron y se fueron.

Los Cullen se miraron y se subieron a los autos para irse a la casa.

—Hola, chicos— dijo Esme al sentir que entraban a la casa, ella estaba sentada en el comedor con Carlisle a su lado con sus manos entrelazadas

—¿Ocurre algo malo?— pegunto Alice

—Carlisle también recordó lo que paso en el hospital—respondió Edward

—Sí, ¿Ustedes también?— pregunto Carlisle

—Yo lo recordé de pronto cuando estábamos con ellos— dijo Melisa

—Y después, cuando veníamos de vuelta, lo recordamos el resto. Fue raro— dijo Japser

—Como nosotros les dijimos que queríamos hablar propusieron "mañana a las 8 de la mañana en el campo de juego de Beisbol de la familia Cullen". Parece que nos conocen más de lo que creemos— dijo Rosalie

—Si, no es la primera vez, además si yo mal no recuerdo vimos a una copia de Jacob con ellos— dijo Esme

—Hay algo raro— dijo Rosalie

—Si, además no es lo único. Hoy cuando estábamos hospital con Edwin, el director dijo que parecíamos padre e hijo, él se asusto y no sé cómo no se desvaneció. Porque estaba asustado en serio. Hay algo muy extraño tras ellos— dijo Carlisle

—Si quieren conversar lo haremos, pero no se van a ir antes de que contesten todas nuestras dudas— dijo Emmett

—Por supuesto que no— dijo Jasper

Luego todos se fueron a hacer lo que acostumbraban luego de las clases mientras Carlisle se preparaba para su turno por la noche.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Una historia escondida **

Era cerca de la hora prevista cuándo todos llegaron al campo de juego. Pero lo que les extraño fue encontrarse que ya había 11 personas allí sentadas esperándolos. Dos de las cuales permanecían con capuchas que evitaban que fueran vistas.

—Buenos días, no alegra que hayan llegado — dijo uno de las encapuchadas y se bajo a capucha. Era Jacob, pero el que habían conocido en el hospital

—Buenos días Jacob. Lamentamos la tardanza, no sabíamos que iban a llegar más temprano— dijo Carlisle y toda la familia se sentó delante de ellos

—Preferiríamos que hiciéramos una ronda, así todos nos podemos ver. Y descuiden, nosotros preferimos llegar más temprano porque estábamos deseosos de verlos— dijo Jacob

—Por supuesto. Pero una consulta. ¿Cómo se encuentra Edwin? Porque ayer cuando se fue no lucia muy bien— dijo Carlisle y ambas familias se corrieron hasta formar un círculo perfecto

—Está mejor, pero aun indispuesto. Y esta reunión no le iba a hacer ningún bien así que preferimos que se quedara en la casa, por las dudas. Bien, ustedes dirán por donde desean que empecemos— dijo Jacob

—Presentarnos— sugirió Edward

—Bien, nosotros los conocemos a ustedes pero ustedes no a nosotros así que empezare por la punta. Richard y su esposa Jolly— comenzó Jacob

—Es un placer volverlos a ver— dijo Richard y Jolly asintió pero sin sacarse la capucha

—El hermano de Jolly, Alexander y su esposa Clauding— dijo Jacob

—Encantados— dijeron Clauding y Alexander a la vez

—La hermana de Richard, Evangelina y su esposo Braulio— dijo Jacob

—Un placer que nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar— dijo Braulio y Evangelina sonrió

—Bueno ahora solo queda Inés que es la hija de Melisa y mía, y nuestra nieta Yacqueline— dijo Jacob

—A mí ya me conoces, soy Alec y solo deseaba comentar que Clauding es la hermana de Edwin, el padre de Yaqueline y que esta es mi esposa— dijo Alec

—Bien, entonces ya nos conocemos todos. ¿Qué mas desean saber?— pregunto Jacob

Pero en aquel momento apareció Edwin caminando con un maletín en su mano, parecía bien pero en su palidez se notaba que no estaba bien.

—Lamento la tardanza, pero me quede dormido. Aunque hubiera deseado que alguien me indicara a donde se iban y no que tuviera que salirlos a buscar— dijo Edwin y se sentó al lado de Inés que le había hecho lugar

—Lo lamentamos, pero tú estabas demasiado débil para asistir, además si te haces una idea de lo que vamos a conversar no creo que sea conveniente que estuvieras aquí cuando la reunión diera comienzo— dijo Jacob

—Si, puede que no sea bueno para mi salud, pero es lo correcto. Ahora quiero que tomen cada uno un anillo y se lo pongan en el dedo índice, así evitaremos el uso de los poderes— dijo Edwin

A la vista de todos abrió el maletín donde vieron varias cajas repartidas de a dos. Saco la primera y leyó:

—Futuro: Alice el tuyo— le dijo y le tiro una cajita rosada

—Gracias— dijo Alice y la abrió, el anillo de ella era de oro con un diamante verde

—Alexander— le dijo Edwin y le tiro una azul

El anillo de Alexander era también de oro pero sin diamante aunque tenía fibras verdes por todo el anillo como una telaraña.

—Sentimientos: Jolly— le dijo y le tiro una caja rosada a ella— y Jasper el tuyo— y le tiro una azul. Sus anillos de oros tenían un diamante azul y el otro una telaraña también como el de Alexander pero azul.

—Barrera mental: el tuyo Bella— le entrego una caja rosada con un anillo de oro pero con diamante rosado

—Mente: Edward, el tuyo— dijo y le entrego una cajita Azul— y Braulio— comento y le entrego otra caja azul. Sus anillos idénticos de oro con telaraña violeta.

—Fuerza: Evangelina y Emmett— y les entrego a cada uno una caja, rosa para ella y azul para él. Los anillos de oro tenía el diamante y la telaraña rojo

—Convencimiento, hermana— dijo Edwin y le entrego una caja rosada; su anillo de oro con diamante naranja.

—Muestra de pensamientos: Melisas— dijo y le entrego a cada una de ellas una caja rosada.

Los anillos idénticos eran de oro con un diamante marrón.

—Insensibilidad: Alec — dijo Edwin y le paso una caja azul, su anillo de oro con telaraña gris

—Meteorología: Richarld— dijo Edwin y le paso una caja azul donde se veía un anillo de oro con telarañas negras.

—Invisibilidad: Inés— dijo Edwin y le entrego un cajita rosada que ella abrió sonriendo, su anillo igualmente de oro con un diamante celeste

—Barrera corporal: Jacqueline— dijo Edwin y le entrego una caja rosada con un anillo de oro con un diamante verde agua.

—Sin: Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jacobs— les entrego dos cajas rosadas a las chicas y tres azules a los varones y los cinco las abrieron, a las chicas les toco un anillo de oro con un diamante amarillo y a los varones con telarañas del mismo color.

—Curar: el mío— dijo Edwin y saco una caja azul, dentro un anillo de oro con una telaraña blanca

—¿Me escucharon cuando dije que se los tenía que poner en el dedo índice?— pregunto Edwin mirándolos a todos

—Escucharte, te escuchamos pero no entendemos para que— dijo Edward

—Esos anillos evitan que puedan usar los poderes que tienen y además que se vean afectados por los poderes de los demás. Sé que ustedes no confían en Alec, pues nosotros tampoco en los vuestros. Así evitaremos problemas— dijo Edwin

—¿Tienen un porque el color de los anillos?— pregunto Alice

—Era para no confundirlos, pero el color no cambia nada, es lo que contienen el diamante o la telaraña lo que sirve de protección y de contenido— dijo Edwin

—¿Así que si nos cambiamos los anillos no tendrán efecto en la otra persona?— pregunto Emmett

—No tienen el efecto que tiene en la persona correcta. Por ejemplo si lo cambias con el de Rosalie, el de ella no te protege de ataques externos ni evita que uses la fuerza sobrehumana que tienes. – dijo Edwin— si quieren no los utilicen pero recuerden una cosa si ustedes no los usan, nosotros tampoco y se hacen cargo de las consecuencias—

—Pongámonoslo— dijo Edward mirando a su familia

—Ustedes también— dijo Edwin y miro a la suya

Cuando cada uno tuvo su anillo puesto todos sonrieron.

—Bueno ahora ustedes digan las dudas, y nosotros las contestaremos— dijo Edwin sonriendo

—Como sabes cual es cuál de los anillos— dijo Rosalie

—Porque adentro tienen grabado el nombre de la persona— respondió Edwin

—¿Vuestros poderes son iguales que los nuestros?— pregunto Jasper

—Algunos sí, otros no. La fuerza es la misma, pero el resto no. Alexander puede ver más lejos en el futuro y no tiene problemas para ver a los semivampiros y a los hombres lobos. Braulio puede leer la mente de cualquier persona a mayor distancia que la de Edward, pero además ve los pensamientos escondidos y puede borrar o esconder recuerdos dentro de la mente de otra persona; Y Jolly modifica los sentimientos pero puede crear y torturar con ellos— dijo Edwin

—Y el resto— dijo Jasper

—La barrera de Jacqueline evita cualquier objeto que le puedas tirar o poder que no sea mental, y al igual que Bella la puede expandir tanto como sea necesario. Clauding puede convencerte de lo que sea sin importa lo que sea, y la barrera de Bella, a pesar de ser un poder mental, no la detiene. Inés puede hacer invisible o hacer invisible cualquier objeto o persona. Richarld cambia el tiempo meteorológico y es capaz de crear tormentas, vientos fuertes, nubes, etc. Y por último, mi poder cura tanto mental como físicamente cualquier herida, y si me concentro enserio puedo revivir a las personas pero más que nada funciona con vampiros y hombres lobos. – respondió Edwin— el de Melisa y Alec ya los conocen—

—Lindos poderes— dijo Carlisle

—Lo son, al menos nos han mantenidos vivos durante muchos años—dijo Edwin

—¿Ahora nos contaran vuestras historias?— pregunto Esme

—Sí, pero con la condición de que escuchen toda la historia antes de hacer algún comentario. Si la creen bien y sino también, les voy a ser sincero y luego, si desean, permitiere que Edward entre a mi mente para ver si lo que digo es o no cierto— dijo Edwin

—Por supuesto, cumpliremos la condición— dijo Carlisle

—Bien, la historia es así. Esme, a pesar de que no lo crean, está en estos momentos embarazada y dentro de 28 días dará a luz a un niño, a mí. Pero ustedes no están preparados para un parto no estaban en casa lo cual significo que Jasper se hiciera cargo de traerme al mundo. Los detalles sobran pero naci y me quede con ustedes, 5 años más tardes Melisa y Jake se casan y poco antes de que cumpla los 15 Alice dará a luz a dos niños: Alexander y Jolly, dos meses después nacerán Evangelina y Richard los hijos de Rosalie y Emmett; cuatro meses después, Braulio el otro hijo de Bella y Edward. Un mes después Inés, la hija de Jacob y Melisa. Por último cuatro meses después nacerá mi hermana, Clauding. La historia es sencilla, los hijos de la luna supieron del nacimiento de Inés y atacaron la casa. Aro que estaba de visitas evito que se convirtiera en una guerra, pero un año y medio después se armo una guerra entre los hijos de la luna y sus aliados vs los Volturis, como era culpa de la niña Jacob se metió también y ustedes también. Las chicas y los bebes fueron llevados a la isla Esme donde se suponía que tenían que quedarse, yo en cambio me fui con ustedes teniendo 17. Y por eso no me dejaron entrar a ella, yo solo miraba desde una de las torres, a salvo. Una semana más tardes ocurrió lo que menos deseábamos: Rosalie, Alice, Bella y Esme fueron a la guerra, los extrañaban y temían por ustedes. A 6 días de mi cumpleaños, cuando todos creíamos que faltaba una semana para acabar, o eso según los cálculos de Jasper, los hijos de la luna acaban con Jasper antes del ocaso… Fue espantoso, pero en aquel entonces no tenía idea de que podida revivirlo y a pesar de todo lo intente, lo logre a medias porque apenas logre darle 24 horas más de vida que 23 de ellas las paso con Alice a solas en una de las habitaciones, pero ella cuando sintió que volvía a perderlo se suicido. Solo llegue a tiempo para que él me pidiera que cuidara de sus hijos. Al día siguiente apenas entramos en batalla, pedí a Rosalie, repetí el procedimiento con ella pero solo logre 12 horas, al anochecer perdimos a Emmett, la historia se volvió a repetir. Al día siguiente Edward al amanecer, Bella de tarde. Y por último, al día siguiente, Esme de mañana y Carlisle de noche. Hacia 5 días que había comenzado las muertes y tenía poco poder, cada vez menos, lo cual termino conmigo solo pudiendo traerte de vuelta media hora, Carlisle. Una vez muertos ustedes, no tenía razón para quedarme en el castillo más quieto. Entre a batalla, y mate cada uno de los enemigos, no me importaba ya nada. Me desvanecí y cuando recupere la conciencia Alec me estaba sacando del campo de batalla. Me llevo a dentro donde Jacob verificó que estuviera bien y luego volvimos a la isla a explicarle a Melisa todo. Fue espantoso, cada recuerdo de ustedes me inundaban y no podía con todo. Le explicamos todos y desde ese día me convertí en el guardián de mi hermana y mis 5 sobrinos. Aro mando a Alec a que me vigilará y me cuidara. Nos mudamos a Londres porque la casa de ustedes, donde habíamos vivido hasta la guerra tenía demasiados recuerdos y a ninguno de nosotros nos hacia bien estar allí. Deje de estudiar medicina como había hecho desde los 15, y directamente me dedique a trabajar. Cuando Inés cumplió 10 descubrimos que era mujer lobo, se transformaba cuando se enojaba. Trabajaba y les pude dar la vida que quisieron pero cuando todos tenías 15 años decidí que era hora de contar toda la verdad. Les dije la razón de la guerra y, sin muchos detalles, lo ocurrido allí. La culpa, para ellos, era obvia: era mía por no haberlos podido trae de vuelta y de Inés porque si ella no hubiera nacido sus padres aún seguirían vivos. Los siguientes años fueron un infierno y los más complicados. Solo Jacob, Melisa e Inés me dirigían la palabra, el resto si no era necesario no. Cuando Clauding tenía 17 y el resto de las chicas 18 se fueron de compras y las violaron a las 4, por suerte yo salía del hospital y me extraño ver el auto de Alice, el Porsche, parado frente a una de las tiendas, pensando que estaban adentro me baje y entre, allí no estaban. Llame a Alexander para que las buscara en el futuro, me lo indico y me fui para allá mientras él, Braulio y Richarld se encaminaban al lugar que yo había visto. Aun estaban vivías, así que cure sus heridas y espere por los chicos, cada una corrió a los brazos de su enamorado: Clauding a los de Alexander, Jolly a los de Richarld, Evangelina a los de Braulio e Inés, para mi sorpresa, a los míos. Las llevamos a la casa y las dejamos durmiendo. 5 minutos después cuando fui a llevarles la cena me las encontré a mis dos sobrinas y mi hermana que se habían intentado suicidarse— dijo Edwin

—Las heridas eran demasiado para que Edwin volviera a usar sus poderes y las única forma de curarlas era transformarlas, Jacob y Melisa dieron la orden y yo las transforme— dijo Alec

—Fue divertido cuando descubrimos que habíamos sido transformadas y éramos vampiresas. Luego de un año que lo pasamos en Volterra bajo el cuidado de Alec y Aro, volvimos a Londres y la primera noche que pasamos con nuestros novios los transformamos. Otra vez otro año a Volterra. Cuando regresamos nos habíamos casado a escondidas de Edwin— dijo Clauding

—Regresaron y comenzaron a estudiar lo que les gustaba. Y como yo siempre trabajaba hasta cerca de media noche normalmente cenaba solo y me iba a dormir. Tenía 20 años Inés cuando una noche llegue a casa y ella me estaba esperando para cenar, no me extraño demasiado así que cenamos y me fui a dormir. Cuando desperté ella estaba en mi cama. – dijo Edwin

—Si, fue lindo, lo emborraché y me aproveche de él. Clauding me dijo como hacerlo y yo lo hice. Así comenzamos lo que yo denomine camino al altar— dijo Inés sonriendo con picardía

—Me asuste y la cure devolviéndole la virginidad como había hecho cuando las habían violado. Desde ese día no me la pude sacar de encima. Cada noche me acostaba y cuando amanecía ella estaba en mi cama abrasada a mí. Que irónico. Un día, luego de 3 meses iguales, decidí que iba a irme a Italia. Sí, me fui y ella me siguió. Luego Jacob tomo la opción de irse él junto con Melisa e Inés, a la siguiente noche la tenía en mi cuarto. No sabía más que hacer así que ya que no había forma de sacármela de encima decidí hacer las cosas como eran debidas: matrimonio. Dos meses después, ella se tuvo que volver a aquí con Jacob por un problema que había en la manada y yo me quede dos semanas sin ella. Había sufrido con vuestras muertas, pero jamás pensé que iba a ser tan complicado esas dos semanas: no tenía ganas de comer, comencé a deprimirme, no podía dormir, me costaba concentrarme en el trabajo, no podía hacer casi nada; Jolly que hasta aquel momento había decidido no dirigirme la palabra, al igual que el resto de los chicos, si no era necesario se comenzó a preocupar y le dijo a los demás. Fue ella la que me hizo darme cuenta de lo que me pasaba, me había enamorado de Inés sin darme cuenta, nunca supe cuando pero cuando regreso le dije todo y le prometí no volverme a separarme de ella y lo cumplí, o al menos la mayoría del tiempo— dijo Edwin sonriéndole

—Yo en cambio me había imprimido con 15 años de Edwin, mi padre y mamá lo sabían, pero él siempre concentrado en todos no se había percatado. Tonto. Esas dos semanas no fueron lindas ni para él ni para mí, sufría por no estar a su lado— dijo Inés y le tomo la mano

—A pesar de la forma de comenzar nuestro matrimonio, fuimos felices y aun lo somos… Hace 17 años, cuando Inés tenía un mes de embarazo se descubrió como volver al pasado y se suponía que vendríamos para evitar la guerra o al menos para evitar que ustedes murieran en ella. Obviamente erramos los cálculos y llegamos 17 años antes. Luego volvimos al futuro por nuestras cosas y decidimos vivir en Francia este tiempo hasta la guerra y una vez arreglados los problemas veríamos que hacíamos— dijo Edwin

—Pero cuando di a luz casi muero y a pesar de que Edwin podría haberme salvado con su poder preferí la transformación a vampiro así que le pedí a mi tío Braulio que me transformara a pesar de los riesgos. Fue un lindo año, fui neófita pero al igual que Bella tenia control así que podía estar cerca de mi hija y aun podía transformarme en lobo cuando quisiera—dijo Inés

—Cuando cumplí 7 conocí a Melisa, sabia quien era y me sentí contenta de conocer a la abuela, pero era arriesgado porque yo podía decir algunas cosas que no debía así que me calle y mi padre para evitar problemas espero a terminar el curso y luego me cambio de colegio. Yo me enoje y me transforme en lobo. Desde ese momento lo soy, soy una mujer lobo. Hace cerca de un mes tuve, a escondidas de toda la familia, relaciones y quede embarazada del hombre que había imprimido: Alec que seguía cuidando de mi padre y de la familia, ya era parte de esta así que no había diferencias con lo que hice, solo integre como mi esposo— dijo Yacqueline

—Y aquí estamos, a 17 años de la guerra esperando estar lo suficientemente preparados para hacer lo que debemos— dijo Clauding

—Más o menos esa es toda la historia. Ahora como prometí, dejare que Edward revisé mi mente— dijo Edwin y se saco su anillo.

Edward asintió.

—La historia es cierta, solo te olvidaste contar que paso cuando los chicos tenían 5 años— dijo Edward emocionado

Todos lo miraron.

—Porque eso me toca a mí, padre. Jacob y Edwin trabajaban todos los días pero yo me aburría de estar en casa así que solía llevar a los chicos al parque para que disfrutaran un poco de aire fresco. Tenía 5 años y los deje jugando en el parque ante mí, yo miraba desde la banca mientras Alec revisaba el perímetro por las dudas, jamás bajaba la guardia y eso era bueno. Me dormí, estaba cansada y cuando desperté Alec estaba en el suelo protegiendo a todos los chicos con su cuerpo, tenia clavadas al menos 25 dardos con veneno. Llame a Jacob asustado, tardaron 5 minutos en llegar, con Jacob nos llevamos a los chicos a casa mientras que Edwin se llevaba a Alec. Al llegar a la casa le sacaron los dardos y Edwin curo cada herida. Fue la última vez que salimos, nos mudamos para las afueras de la ciudad a una casa que tenía un hermoso jardín y el bosque cerca, allí podíamos estar más a salvo. Alec no se separaba de los chicos y vivimos en paz, hasta que cumplieron los 15 años y las cosas se complicaron como ya les contamos— dijo Melisa del futuro sonriendo

—Ahora si tenemos toda la historia. Pero tengo una duda, Jolly ¿Por qué aun tienes la capa?— pregunto Edward

—Porque me siento más segura así— dijo Jolly

—Jolly, puedes sacártela nadie dirá nada— dijo Alexander

—El abuelo Carlisle no se va a asustar, anda. Yo te cuido— dijo Richarld tomándole la mano.

Jolly asintió y se saco la capa. Ante todos tenía una copia idéntica de Alice salo por sus ojos rojos y su pelo rubio atado en una trenza. En seguida que todos la vieron ella volvió a esconderse detrás de la capucha.

—¿Por qué te escondes?— pregunto Carlisle

—Mis ojos— dijo ella

—Tiene que tomar sangre humana por el bebé, hasta ahora hemos perdido tres embarazos y pensamos que si tomaba sangre humana, como hicieron durante el embarazo de Bella, podríamos salvar al niño. Y estamos a dos días del feliz momento y por ahora todo va yendo bien— dijo Edwin

—Jolly no tienes porque esconderte, nosotros no pensábamos decir nada— dijo Carlisle sonriéndole

—Gracias— dijo ella y volvió a sacarse la capa

Sus ojos a pesar de ser rojos tenían varios tintes de dorado.

—A pesar de que no ayuda mucho sigo alimentándome de sangre animal todos los días, pero cuatro veces al día debo tomarme un vaso de sangre humana, por el bien del bebe— dijo Jolly

—Y haces bien, al proteger a tu hijo— dijo Jasper

—Nosotros te vamos a ayudar para que nada le pase— le dijo Alice y se acercó a ella para abrasarla— tranquila, todo va a estar bien—

—Gracias a los tres. No saben cuánto significa para mí, eso— dijo Jolly sonriendo

—Yo si se me permite decir algo, es esto: linda la forma que terminaron todos emparejados— dijo Rosalie

—Bueno, convivíamos todos juntos, lo hacíamos todos y un día la amistad y el cariño de hermanos que nos teníamos cambio y bueno, decidimos pasar al siguiente paso: Novios. El resto se lo pueden imaginar demasiado bien— dijo Jolly sonriendo

—Bueno, ahora queda saber que piensan hacer ahora que conocen la historia— dijo Braulio

—Hacer, nada. Pero si no es molestaría nos gustaría que permitieran verlos siempre que podamos y ustedes quieran— dijo Emmett

—O que se mudaran con nosotros o nosotros con ustedes. Volveremos a ser una familia todos juntos— dijo Carlisle

—Eso suena lindo— dijo Edwin sonriendo y se recostó en el suelo mirando al cielo


	12. Chapter 11

**_Crepusculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_**

**Capítulo 11: ¿Lo hará o no? **

Carlisle lo miro interesado y le pregunto:

—¿Cómo estas, verdaderamente hijo mío?—

—No sabes cuánto significa para mí que me digas, así. – dijo Edwin sonriendo

—Lo imagino. ¿Cómo te sientes?— le pregunto Carlisle

—Cansado, los 26 calmantes están dejando de hacer efecto pero ya no tengo fuerzas para moverme. – Dijo Edwin

—¿Por qué tantos calmantes?— pregunto Edward

—Porque era la única forma de contarles la historia sin morirme de dolor al hacerlo. Demasiado conque la tuviera que vivir— dijo Edwin

—Tranquilo, no tendrías que haber venido. Ellos podrían habérnosla contado— dijo Carlisle nervioso por la salud de su hijo

—Lo sé, pero tenía que ser yo quien la contara, se los debía a todos ustedes— dijo Edwin

—A tu mente ahora no puedo entrar— dijo Edward asustado

—Lo sé, estoy tan débil que no soy capaz de concentrarme mucho para tener un pensamiento. Hubiera deseado que esto no pasara delante de ustedes pero…— comenzó pero cerró los ojos de inmediato

—O no, no te voy a perder ahora— le dijo Inés y enseguida comenzó a darle masaje cardiaco

—Jacob en el auto esta tu maletín— le dijo Alexander, despareció y cuando regreso se lo traía

—Gracias, tu siempre un paso delante de todo— dijo Jacob

—Papá— dijo Yacqueline asustada

—Tranquila, se va a recuperar— le dijo Alec abrasándola y ella escondió su cara en el pecho de su esposo

—Déjame a mí— le dijo Carlisle agachándose donde su hijo

—Claro— dijo Inés y enseguida Jacob le entrego una cascarilla de oxigeno.

—Yo me encargo del masaje y tú de la respiración— dijo Carlisle

—Por supuesto— dijo Inés

Los demás lo rodearon intentando hacer algo. Clauding estaba en brazos de su esposo sollozando. Jolly se había agachado y fue a tocarlo pero Jacob la aparto.

—No lo hagas o perderemos al bebé. Él no te dio a beber de su sangre todos estos días para que tú ahora, a pocos días lo pierdas. No puedes usar tus poderes, lo traeremos de vuelta, lo prometo—dijo Jacob

—Espero que así sea— dijo Evangelina y su madre la abraso.

—Ya esta respirando— anuncian Inés sonriendo

—Y su pulso es estable— dijo Carlisle— pero eso no significa nada, aun está demasiado débil. Tenemos que llevárnoslo a un lugar donde esté bien atendido, donde tengamos los demás aparatos por las dudas—

—A la casa, tardaremos poco menos de 5 minutos en llegar. Si vamos en el Porsche— dijo Evangelina

—Edward, toma las llaves y llévatelos. – le indico Alexander tirándoles las llaves

—Por supuesto. Vamos— dijo Edward

—Bien, vamos. Yo lo llevo— dijo Carlisle tomándolo en brazos

En cuanto lo tuvieron recostado detrás, Inés se sentó y siguió con la mascarilla apretándola para que no se fuera a dejar de respirar. Carlisle adelante, no paraba de mirarlo mientras Edward manejaba a la mayor velocidad que daba el auto.

Una vez en la casa Carlisle lo llevo hasta la habitación que Inés le indico y se encontró en una sala de terapia intensiva con todos los aparatos necesarios. Pero había muchos que Carlisle ni Edward sabían manejar.

—La creamos para él y para Melisa, por si alguna vez era necesario. Yo me encargó pero voy a necesitar ayuda. Carlisle encárgate de entubarlo que de los demás aparatos me encargo yo. Edward ve a la cocina, esta casa es idéntica a la que tienen en Forks así que sabes dónde está esta, y tráeme de refrigerador una caja dorada que hay allí— dijo Inés una vez que Carlisle lo acostó en la camilla que había en el centro de la sala

Edward asintió y Carlisle comenzó a entubarlo. Inés con cuidado lo conecto a un monitor y luego le puso una vía.

—¿Esto es?— dijo Edward dejándole la caja dorada.

—Gracias, lo siento amor pero esta vez no tengo otra. O te transformó o te pierdo y no voy a tolerar perderte— dijo Inés

—Inés, no— le dijo Jacob entrando a la sala

—Padre, él…— comenzó Inés

Todos entraron y los miraron.

—No lo hagas, en cuanto inyectes la ponzoña él se despertara y se arrancara la vía. Tenemos que hacerlo de otro modo. Alexander hazlo tu, no te sentirá y…— comenzó Jacob

—No, mi padre tiene que hacerlo. Después de todo la promesa se la hizo él— dijo Alexander

—¿Qué promesa?— pregunto Jasper mirándolo

—Que lo transformarías una vez cumpliera los 18 años. – dijo la Melisa del futuro

—Pues si hice la promesa, la cumpliré pero cuiden que no me pase de la raya— dijo Jasper

—Muérdelo sobre la garganta y en cada muñeca, eso lo hará más fácil— dijo Carlisle mirándolo

—Claro, pero que Emmett esté cerca por las dudas— dijo Jasper

—Quítate el anillo antes, o no podrás usar tu fuerza—dijo Evangelina y también se saco el suyo— yo te ayudo—

—Claro— dijo Emmett

Jasper miro a todos y luego a Carlisle que asintió. Luego con cuidado lo mordió en la garganta durante un minuto, luego fue hasta cada muñeca y repitió el movimiento. Por último le beso la frente.

—Aguanta pequeño— le dijo y se alejo de la cama

—Tranquilo, lo has hecho bien. Ya esta comenzado— dijo Carlisle mirando el monitor donde el corazón de Edwin estaba latiendo a una velocidad superior a la normal

—Yo no es por interrumpirlos pero no me estoy sintiendo bien— dijo Jolly desde la puerta

—Jolly. Tranquila. Vamos para la otra habitación a revisarte. Desgraciadamente ya aquí no sirvo de nada— dijo Inés

Inés se fue con Richarld y Jolly hasta la habitación de enfrente. Jasper miro a Edwin en la cama y luego a su hija, indeciso.

—Ve, ella te necesita— le dijo Carlisle

—Gracias— dijo Jasper y corrió detrás de su hija

Alice ya estaba allí mirándolos. Inés había hecho recostar a Jolly en una camilla y le estaba haciendo el ultrasonido.

—El bebé está bien, pero ya es hora— dijo Inés mirando el ultrasonido

—Pero, Edwin...— comenzó Jolly

—Él no va a estar, te lo advertí hace días— dijo Alexander

—¿Sabes que eso no ayuda a tu hermana?— pregunto Inés

—Lo sé, sobrina pero es cierto. – dijo Alexander

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?— pregunto Braulio

—Desde que nos mudamos. Te dije que sabía lo que pasaba— dijo Alexander

—Y al igual que Alice sabes esconder las cosas cuando te convienen— dijo Braulio

—Exacto. – dijo Alexander

—¿Sabes que lo arriesgaste y que podría haber muerto?— dijo Evangelina

—Era lo mejor. Sabía el resultado, no soy Alice que puede equivocarse a veces, sin ofender. Cuando llego sabía que iba a pasar, solo había que darle tiempo. Llevamos escondiéndonos 17 años, era tiempo de salir a la luz. Además si no estuviera cien por ciento seguro de que iba a resultar bien, jamás lo habría hecho— dijo Alexander

—Hermano, la próxima no avisas a nosotros— dijo Jolly

—Lo hare, te lo juro— dijo Alexander

—Jolly, tranquila. Aquí estamos todos, te vamos a ayudar con todo, descuida— le dijo Inés

—Está bien— dijo Jolly

—Saldrá todo bien, lo he visto— dijo Alexander— lo juro—

—Bien— dijo Jolly y le sonrió

—Tranquila, cariño, estamos aquí— le dijo Alice y Jasper asintió

—Jasper tendrás que ayudarme y tendrás que soportar la sangre, ¿entendido?— pregunto Inés

—Claro. Solo dime que hacer— dijo Jasper

—Bien, me ayudaras a mantener a tu hija calmada. Yo me encargo de sacar el bebé. Alice tendrás que encargarte de limpiarla una vez Braulio haya terminado de revisarlo— dijo Inés

—Claro— dijo y cada uno se encargo de su trabajo.

Cuando todos terminaron le entregaron la hermosa niña a su madre que sonrío. Luego de tantos actos fallidos habían logrado tenerla.

—Yo, si me disculpan tengo una duda— dijo Melisa del presente cuando todos estaban rodeando a la reciente mamá que tenia a la niña en sus brazos mientras su esposo le besaba en los labios.

—Dinos— dijo Braulio sonriendo

—¿Sabes lo que voy a preguntar?— le cuestiono la Melisa del presente

—No puedo leerte la mente pero me puedo hacer una idea de lo que me piensas preguntar—dijo Braulio

—Bien, pero supongo que será mejor que todos sepan mi pregunta: Hace rato, Jacob del futuro le dijo "Él no te dio a beber de su sangre todos estos días para que tú ahora, a pocos días lo pierdas." ¿Eso significa que la sangre que estuvo tomando Jolly era de Edwin?— pregunto Melisa del presente

—Si, no hubo forma de convencerlo de lo contrario. Al principio, los primeros meses, no nos dábamos cuenta. Él siempre le daba sangre y nosotros pensábamos que era la que estaba en la nevera, nunca nos percatamos que era la de él. Hasta que un día, lo descubrimos. Como no hubo forma de pararlo lo obligamos a que cada vez que le daba sangre él se tomara dos o tres vasos de sangre animal para reponerse. Por lo menos siguió nuestra orden— dijo Jacob

—Eso es una locura— dijo Carlisle

—Lo era, pero se sentía culpable por las otras veces que había perdido el embarazo así que contra eso no podíamos. Su sentido de culpa es espantoso, antes no era así pero después de la guerra por la cantidad de muertes que hizo, dos por tres cuando ve a una persona sufrir su sentido de culpa y su don para ayudar lo hacen hacer lo necesario para salvar a las demás personas. Su don para curar no afectaba al bebé así que no podía salvarlo, pero si darle sangre humana, la suya, para mantenerlo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo el desarrollo. Pero ahora eso se acabo, dado que ahora no va a tener sangre— dijo Jacob

—Pobrecito— dijo Jasper

—A él no le molesta, le agrada. Cuando le daba sangre a Jolly para que tomara lo veía radiante, feliz. Él una vez me dijo que se sentía bien ayudándola porque eso le daba paz, la misma paz que siente cuando está en el hospital y salva una vida. En eso se parece mucho a Carlisle— dijo Jacob

—Si, en eso es igual que yo— dijo Carlisle sonriendo

—Además saco la cabeza hueca de su hermana— dijo Jacob sonriendo a Bella que asintió

El mes siguiente fue sencillo, Edwin seguía recuperándose de la transformación. Cuando llego el momento del nacimiento de Edwin todos estaban preparados y el parto salió bien y cuando fueron a ver a Edwin adulto a su habitación, donde lo habían trasladado, se encontraron una carta.

_Queridos todos;_

_Descuiden que estoy bien. Me desperté y cuando los vi ayudando a Esme decidí que era momento de hacer lo que debía. Voy a volver en pocas horas. _

_Tenía que aprovechar mí fuerza de neófito para algo bueno, pero descuiden que sé luchar bien, tú Jasper me enseñaste bien, descuida._

_Los quiere_

_Edwin Carlisle Cullen _

—¿Adónde se fue?— pregunto Jacqueline

—Con un poco de suerte a evitar que los Cullen fallezcan en la guerra— dijo Alec

—¿Y tu estas tan tranquilo?— pregunto Yacqueline

—Descuida, él se sabe cuidar. En menos de lo que nos demos cuenta estará volviendo— dijo Alec

—Claro, como ahora mismo— dijo Edwin entrando a la habitación sonriendo

—Edwin— grito Inés y corrió hacía él

Luego de los saludos, él fue a ver a su madre que aun acostada en la cama miraba a su bebé sonriendo.

—Vas a ser una excelente madre para él, no lo dudes— dijo Edwin sonriéndole

—Mi bebito, estas bien— dijo Esme

—Sí, siempre lo estoy. Y ahora todo va a estar bien, porque al final vamos a poder ser felices, la guerra sé cómo detenerla antes de que inicie y como algo me dice que nosotros vamos a ser felices todos juntos— dijo Edwin

—Si, lo vamos a hacer—dijo Carlisle sonriendo

—Aun alguien me debe un jueguito de pelota— anuncio Emmett desde la puerta sonriendo

—Vamos a ver cómo te va, papá. Hermanito tormenta— dijo Evangelina sonriendo

—Como quieras— dijo Richarld sonriendo y casi todos salieron al patio a jugar riéndose

—Si, vamos a ser una familia más feliz— dijo Edwin mirándolos a todos reírse

**FIN **

**_**N.E.: **_**Espero que les haya gustado. Aqui termina la historia. se que dije que iba a asuir los capitulos mas espaciados, pero me vino ayer por la noche el bichito de la inspiracion y aqui lo termine. Cualquier duda que tengan, mi coreo es: ****

****Tal vez y con un poco de suerte esta tarde o mañaan les subo el primer capitulo de otra historia.****

****Adios.****

****EW****


End file.
